Diario de Tres Almas
by Sakare
Summary: RuHana::..Una persona enamorada es capaz de todo por venganza... el problema es cuando en una pareja se entromete alguien que si les puede causar problemas... uu esto... dejemoslo así XD CAP 11 UP!
1. Haruko Akagi

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo I: Haruko Akagi

Domingo:  
Mañana es el partido contra el Kainan solo es un amistoso pero si ganamos este partido estaremos mas cerca de ser los mejores, por eso hoy he quedado con Hanamichi-kun para ir a algún sitio divertido y pueda estar relajado para mañana, él es el alma del equipo si esta triste el partido irá mal y si esta lleno de energía es como si todos recuperan las fuerzas para luchar, no se pero incluso Rukawa esta pendiente de Sakuragi.  
Mis amigas piensan que soy una tonta por estar enamorada de Rukawa pero eso es porque todavía no han visto que tiene un gran corazón y aun que parezca frío y autista en realidad es porque esta solo…. Pero voy a conseguir que nunca mas este solo cuando se acabe el campeonato nacional le diré lo que siento por él… - AAAHHH no se porque escribo esto en mi diario tengo que prepárame parar salir sino no me dará tiempo… - El que no te dará tiempo?  
- Sunami! Que haces aquí? No sabia que vendrías a visitarme - Quería darte una sorpresa, todavía escribes sobre lo fabuloso q es Rukawa?  
- ….- colorada - Puff porque no te olvidas ya de él? Pensaba que te darías cuenta pero no… - De que?  
- Solo le interesan dos cosas al ese chico, el basket y el… RINGG RINGG - Ah mi móvil.. seguro que es Sakuragi hoy hemos quedado para tomar algo… - ….  
- Mochi mochi? Al habla Haruko Akagi - ….Sakuragi….- murmuro mi amiga - Sakuragi-kun como que llamas?…… - …… - entiendo no te preocupes mañana nos vemos vale? Ja ne!  
- Era él?  
- Si al final no puede venir - Porque?  
- Tenia que hacer otras cosas - que cosas?  
- Pues… no se… no se lo he preguntado, pero como es Sakuragi seguro que entrenar�, podríamos ir al gimnasio!  
- Al gimnasio? Para que?  
- Pues para ver a Rukawa, desde el nacional que no le veo mas de dos minutos, no se que es lo que ha hecho estas dos semanas de vacaciones - pues yo me lo imagino - no creo q estuviera entrenando todos los días no? Tendrá otras coas q hacer - no me refería a entrenar, de seguro que tenia otras cosas mas interesantes a que dedicarse - entonces a que? Bueno cuéntamelo caminando /  
- Sabes mi hermano a entrado en la universidad que quería estoy muy contenta!  
- El equipo habrá quedado en mala situación no? Sin tu hermano bajo la canasta.  
- Que va! Según Ayako ha entrado uno q es muy bueno aun que parece que no puede superar a Sakuragi y Rukawa.  
- Es que no es fácil superarlos - Hanamichi esta todo el día riéndose de él porque es mas bueno - típico de ese creído que se proclama genio - pero lo es… ah!  
- Que pasa?  
- La semana pasada me llamaste no?  
- Eh? A si… pero chica mira q acordarte ahora - mi madre me dije q estabas muy alterada - pues no me acuerdo… ha pasado una semana!  
- Pero par que me llamaste?  
- Lo he olvidado - jejej bueno ya estamos crees q estar Rukawa?  
- No hay luz.  
- ohh vaya desilusion no esta… - si q esta - que?- no se como pero note como en mis ojos había corazones dibujados- donde? Donde?  
- Bueno… allí pero no parece que vaya a entrenar no?  
- WAAAAA! Esta… esta.. O  
- Haruko-chan te sale humo de la cabeza vamos corre a echarte agua- me dijo divertida echándome una botellita de agua a la cabeza- a q te encuentras mejor?  
- NO! No hacia falta q hicieras eso- decía mojada- pero… es que nunca le había visto que no fuera con la ropa de la preparatoria o el uniforme del equipo… esa camisa azul le queda fantástica….  
- …… no es para tanto - Le hace parecer tan sexy y…. - me sonrojé- xxxxxxx .- Haruko q has tomado hoy?  
- Pero es que tu lo ves genial con esos pantalones, se estilo, justo como imaginaba que vestía O  
- Haruko si sigues volando de esta manera acabaras de boca al suelo (Na: recemos q eso pase)  
- Que hará aquí?  
- Haruko…. Pareces tonta esta claro que espera a alguien - Que? No esperara a una chica? Ojalá que no - No creo - y si ha quedado con alguna de sus admiradoras?  
- Tengo entendido que las quiere muertas no?  
- …. Si es verdad….  
- Bueno por ejemplo puede esperar a alguien como él- me comentó señalándome a la persona que iba corriendo hacia Rukawa- escondámonos?  
- Eh? Ah? Pero.. si… es… no puede ser Sakuragi!  
- Pues creo que si que es Sakuragi habían quedado? No se llevaban mal?- no se pq pero esas preguntas me parecían que escondían algo como si me quisiera decir alguna noticia importante sin lastimarme - Urusai! Pesada! Si q se llevan mal ahora comenzaran a pelearse- o eso esperaba.  
- Eh?… si bueno.. de pende de la pela q tengan… - Hablan muy bajito… - Escuchas algo?  
- Pues… parecen que habían quedado alas 4- mis temores se hacían realidad aquellos dos eran amigos?  
- Ey Haruko-chan habías quedado con Sakuragi a las 5 no?  
- Si parece que se olvido de Rukawa - O también puede ser que hubieran quedado después y Sakuragi prefiero irse con Rukawa - jejejeje que dices a Hanamichi le cae mal Rukawa-kun- pero porque estaba tan nerviosa entonces?  
- Haruko no ves que están hablando tan normal?  
- Si pero mira se despiden!  
- Entonces porque Sakuragi le sigue?  
- Pues… porque… no lo se!  
- Creo que son…. Amigos… vaya… - Solo amigos verdad? Que alegría!  
- No debería alegrarte… no te hagas la disimulada… - Porque no? Pienso q si son amigos jugaran mejor!  
- Es que no lo entiendes?  
- No se que quieres decir - Haruko….. ellos… se van les seguimos?  
- No Seguro q hablaran de basket y quien es el mejor de los dos- yo seguía engañadome aun que ya sospechaba la verdad… - ….  
- Se lo preguntaré mañana a Hanamichi - De verdad? Entonces quiero estar delante….  
- �?  
- Bueno porque no te olvidas de Rukawa y nos vamos a ligar?  
- Yo no quiero olvidarme de él!  
- Pero el ya esta ocupado - Como?  
- Que chica.. no lo entiendes… aishh - ….-"me oculta algo… lo se"- lo que no se es porque Hanamichi no me ha querido decir que era Rukawa con quien iba… - Que pesada eres, a veces pienso que eres tonta… esta claro que es porque…. No quiere que nadie sepa de su "amistad"  
- Ah… si bueno… supongo Estaba convencida de que solo eran amigos, o eso quería creer, solo eso amigos pero no al parecer eran algo mas, algo horrible anormal para mi punto de vista, muy mal visto en la sociedad en la que vivíamos y no solo eso sino que era entre la persona a la que yo mas quería y mi mejor amigo… pero tonta que soy al no darme cuenta, porque incluso cuando me lo imagine me metí en la cabeza que era un error pensar que ellos dos podían llegar a estar juntos.  
- Bueno pero al menos vamos al Danny's no?  
- Vale así veremos a Yohei y los demás amigos de Sakuragi- suena el timbre de mi reloj - Que hora es?  
- Las 4.30 - OH perdona pero no puedo ir.. pensaba que no iríamos a ningún sitio y decidí ir a visitarte un rato pero a las 5 he quedado con Daske - Ah no te preocupes ire yo sola - Si quieres te pueod acompañar hasta el Danny's - No hace falta de verdad que te lo pases bien - Vale gracias matta ne!- se despide de mi y en dirección contraria comienzo a caminar hacia el Danny's - PUFF ir yo sola no tiene gracia…. Bueno al menos veré a sus amigos y puede que como es Sakuragi obligue a Rukawa ir también allí! Aunque no creo que quiera.. pero puede ser que vayan! Veré a Rukawa!- camino mas rápido con esa esperanza hasta q mis ojos dislumbran una cabellera rojiza… estaba en lo cierto- es Sakuragi y Rukawa… esta sonriendo….. han entrado al Danny's….. aishhh Rukawa quiero saludarte!

CONTINUARÁ…..

Sakare: dejen Reviews!

Na: Bueno ahora en serio los siguientes capítulos pasara exactamente lo mismo pero con los pensamientos de otros personajes, no se porque pero quería hacer este fic un tanto extraño y que mejor q hacer diferentes pensamientos…. Espero q no se líen con el contenido de los siguientes capítulos.  
Puede que los capítulos lo vena cortos, pero prefiero eso a que se cansen de leerlos y lo dejen a mitad -  
Mi primer fanfic "Una historia Juntos" fue de 16 paginas y cuando el otro día lo leí otra vez yo misma me canse de leerlo y no quiero q pase lo mimos XDDDD

Bueno para que veas q no soy mala te dedico el fic Katrina! Has visto como al final si que lo he publicado en algún sitio? XDDD si es que no confías en mi XDDD. 


	2. Kaede Rukawa

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo II: Kaede Rukawa

Domingo:

Mañana es el partido amistoso contra el Kainan si ganamos podremos demostrar que seguimos igual de buenos sin el capitán Akagi…

Últimamente no tengo tiempo de pensar mucho, antes lo hacia muy seguido, ya q mis conversaciones se basaban en simples respuestas monosilábicas pero ahora… que estará haciendo? Y si lo llamo?

Dejando al lado sus pensamientos decido coger el teléfono y llamar a su amante.

/ Mochi mochi? Al habla el fabuloso Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi quien tiene el honor de hablar conmigo/

No seas tan engreído

/ Kitsune como que llamas? Sabes que es domingo? No deberías estar durmiendo?

Claro que se q es domingo torpe

/ah…./

Do'ahou si me estas sacando la lengua…

/Como lo sabes? Bueno da igual como que llamas?

No puedo?

/mh.. si claro que puedes pero tu nunca llamas

Bueno si quieres pues si no quieres hablar conmigo cuelgo y ya esta

/Vale, vale no cuelgues… que humor a kitsune q tienes… y que querías?

Pues no se…

? normalmente cuando alguien llama es para decir algo, además tu siempre te presentas a casa sin avisar… estas enfermo o algo?

Iba a ir a tu casa.. pero en lugar de eso te he llamado

/Pues menos mal que no has venido a las 5 porque he quedado

Como que has quedado?- dije con un tono de muy pocos amigos

/Con Haruko-chan

Con quien?

/La hermana de Akagi

No se me suena

/La chica que en la preparatoria siempre va conmigo

Mmm ah… ey no le llames Haruko-chan

/Porque?

Porque no me gusta que haya tantas confianzas y menos con esa tía

/jajajajaj Zorro celoso!

No estoy celoso- si que lo estoy y que importa? Acoso no puedo preocuparme de que esa pelandrusca intente quitármelo?

/Ah no? Bueno da igual tengo que colgar… tengo que comer y depuse he quedado

Ni se te ocurra colgarme!- ordeno

/No me ves capaz?- no se como pero intuí que me colgaba así q sin pensarlo mucho grite lo suficiente para q me escuchara

¡¡¡¡¡¡A LAS 4.00 EN EL GIMNASIO DEL SHOHOKU SI NO VIENES LO PAGARAS!

/…. Como? Ya te he dicho que he quedado con Haruko-chan!

Bueno no me importa en absoluto, desqueda con ella, yo soy tu pareja no? Pues tengo mas derecho a estar contigo, soy prioritario q esa mocosa

/Kitsune avaricioso ni que fuera un juguete! Yo no puedo hacer eso ahora, además nos vamos a ver mañana!

Ni hablar además nunca se si sigues queriendo a esa chica o no!-

/… que….?…- BINGO! Sentimiento de culpabilidad finalizado con éxito- zorro… vale esta bien la llamaré y le diré que no puedo quedar hoy … vale? Estas contento?

….. bueno… contento…..lo que se dice contento nunca lo estoy.. pero vaya si vas a llamarla quedamos no?- que acabo de decir? Pero si tengo una sonrisa en la cara de las q nunca me ha visto nadie

/claro que quedamos kitsune… así por teléfono pareces hasta mas sociable… aun q…

do'ahou cuelgo ya…. Llámala!- cuelgo el teléfono sin despedirme, nunca he sido de llamar, en realidad no se porque tengo teléfono… mis tíos me obligaron a ponérmelo para que me llamaran pero… siempre acaba descolgado para que no me molesten.

Este do'aho… no puedo soportar el echo de que me haya enamorado de una persona como él, cuando empecé a fijarme en él? Ni yo mismo lo recuerdo, fue cuando lo vi por primera vez que me impresionó su forma de actuar, su forma de llamarme kitsune, aquella forma tan patética de jugar al basket… esas cosas cada día me hacían que me fijara en todos sus movimientos y cuando estaba triste cuando estaba apagado hacia que un sentimiento ajeno a lo que antes había experimentado naciera en mi para consolarlo.. aun que fuera de alguna manera brusca.. yo quería todo el rato su atención en mi…. Vaya el rey del hielo se desizo por un calor rojizo impresionante….

Por cierto que me pongo?…. parezco subnormal pensando en que topa ponerme…- al final me decido por ponerme una camisa azul marino con las letras "RUF" escritas en un rojo chillón y unos pantalones negros ajustados, salgo de mi casa, me gusta ser puntual… aun que conociendo a Hana… a el parece q no tanto.

Y a llevo un minuto esperando….

Ya han pasado 5 minutos ,me voy no le espero mas… pero como siempre le sigo esperando hasta que a los 15 minutos parece-

Zorro lo siento… has esperado mucho?

15 minutos- digo con mi tono normal de enfadado

Gomen… pero es que no sabia como decirle a Haruko-chan

Quien?

La hermana del capitán

……

con la chica que voy siempre en la preparatoria..

mmhh.. ah si.. no la llames así!- comienzo a caminar delante de el, supuestamente enfadado el me sigue

siempre esta igual! Es amiga mía y la seguiré llamando así… además podrías ir mas despacio apenas puedo seguirte, además porque estas así de enfadado?

Es culpa tuya- me acerco al rostro del pelirrojo peligrosamente

Que haces? Estamos en la calle de la preparatoria alguien nos puede ver- me aparta con suavidad para q no me enfade por el movimiento de claro rechazo…

Después preguntas porque estoy así de enfadado? Y tu que piensas q si no puedo cogerte cuando me plazca…

… gomen, Kaede- me encanta que me llame por mi nombre de pila, escuchar su voz pronunciar las letras de mi nombre provoca que me excite de solo escucharlas- es solo que me da vergüenza… pero no te mosquees conmigo si?- porque será que siempre que me pide perdón me mira así?.. de verdad soy tan fácil de convencer? Con una simple mirada suya?

….bueno…

Además no podemos ir por la calle besándonos?

Porque no?

Porque somos chicos

y que

Que no es normal

Si que lo es! Además yo si que soy un chico - me señalo- pero tu solo eres un mono rojo- le señalo

TEME KITSUNE! Como te atreves a decirme MON- no dejo acabar la frase, no soporto que se enfade conmigo porque después esta todo el día recriminándomelo, así que sin pensármelo dos veces atrayendo a mi Hana hacia mi le empujo suavemente aun rincón de la calle para poder besarlo tranquila y apasionadamente sin que el pelirrojo tuviera vergüenza- mmhhmh….. jo.. Kae no me gusta que me calles con un beso….así no hay manera de enfadarse contigo

Por eso lo hago, y encima funciona así que genial- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible

Jum… y para que hemos quedado?

Que no puedo quedar contigo

Conociéndote? Muy raro es

Bueno mi misión era que no quedaras con esa chica y ya lo conseguí así que… porque no vamos a mi casa e intimamos un ratito- digo sabiendo ya la respuesta

ZORRO PERVERTIDO- gritó alterado y muy sonrojado..- solo me quieres para eso!

…. Siempre utilizas la mismo excusa si a ti también te encanta-

pe… pero… no.. bueno.. si.. digo…. Ahhhh déjame tranquilo BAKA!

Vale, vale, no te pongas así, vamos al danny's a tomar algo y despues… ya veremos ok?

…. Bueno vale- dijo con morros- pero tu invitas! No?

…Si bueno que remedio, pero después vamos a mi casa… y nos relajamos?

Yo no quiero ir a tu casa a relajarme- después dice q soy yo el pervertido

Era ironía do'aho

No me llames asi!… y ya lo había pillado…. Aish-

Bueno vamos? - de camino al danny's… bueno lo que faltaba de el hablamos de cosas estúpidas, no se muy bien lo que me decía yo solo hacia ver que le escuchaba.. hasta que llegábamos

No hay nadie?.. bueno normal es domingo

… mejor… pensaba que estarían tus amigos

no, hoy se iban al cancierto del "arc and cel"

ah… ey camarero ponnos… que quieres tomar?

…..

A mi un granizado.

Y yo quiero una cocacola un trozo de ese bizcocho que tenéis de oferta, 5 donuts montados en chocolate y una bolsa de patatas… con sabor a jamón!

Muy bien señores a hora os lo traigo… Sakuragi no quieres tu ración habitual?

No gracias hoy quiero algo mas suave- ….. mas suave? Donde ve lo suave en todo lo que ha pedido?

Podías haberte calmado un poquitin no?

Es que como pagas tu….. además después en tu casa te aprovechas de mi como quieres…. Ahh mira ya viene! Ahh que buenoooo

Pues todo esto lo vas a pagar tu

No porque has dicho que me invitabas

pero no lo voy a pagar si no me das un beso

nani? Aquí? Estas loco y si nos ve alguien?

.. y?

Como q "Y"? no me hagas chantaje! Si te ocurra

ya lo hago… te lo estas pensando

ni hablar!

Bueno pues te lo doy yo.

Que espera nohhm! Hnh.. mhnmh…- me acerqué a él y acorralándole le besé volviendo a enrojecerse su cara por el pudor y miedo a ser vistos por alguien conocido o por el mismo camarero, aquella lengua que tocaba la mía, lo era todo para mi y no me importaba si nos veía alguien que mas daba? Acaso necesitabas la aprobación de alguien divino para estar juntos, con mis manos abracé al pelirrojo haciendo que este se estremeciera y dejara caer un leve gemido y correspondiendo efusivamente el beso q yo le había robado… pero…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- nos separamos, yo con desilusion y Hanamichi al mirar a la persona que había gritado con terror

Ha… Haruko-chan!

….-…..-

os… os… habéis… be..be..be…. besado!

No… quiero decir…. Puedo explicártelo

no hay nada de que explicar no soy tan tonta para saber lo que eres un tonto homosexual!- empieza a llorar la muy estúpida… y yo que soy? Ahora resulta que yo no soy gay?

me has traicionado Hanami… Sakuragi

….- pero se conocen?

Pensaba que eras mi amigo

Pero lo sigo siendo

Siempre he tenido el temor de que alguna persona se lo llevara de mi lado pero nunca pense que fuera un chico y menos tu!

Haruko-chan…

NO PRONUNCIES MI NOMBRE

…- será chillona, pero que derecho tiene ah entrometerse- ey tu niñata- pero noto como Hana se pone delante mío para que no me meta en la conversación…

Haruko-san yo lo siento.. te lo quería decir.. es solo que quería esperar el momento oportuno

ENTONCES… ya hace tiempo que estáis juntos?- rompe en llanto- eres horrible Sakuragi

QUIERES CALLARTE YA NIÑATA, PERO QUE DERECHO TIENES TU A DECIRLE NADA A HANA-… intento calmarme al ver la expresión de mi koi y vuelvo a tener mi cara utópica de siempre- cada uno puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca, que comiences ah llorar no va a hacer que nos compadezcamos de ti

..snif… snif.. Rukawa…. Yo….

NI siquiera se quien eres olvídanos y déjanos tranquilos

… SNIF.. TE ODIO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI- se va corriendo.. haciéndose la víctima.. será tonta

HARUKO-SAN! Zorro que has hecho ahora me odia mas si cambia.. tengo q hablar con ella!

Que? Y que pasa conmigo? Me vas a dejar ahora tirado? Y lo de esta noche? Porque te preocupas tanto por ella?

Tu no lo entiendes… será mejor que nos veamos mañana, tengo que arreglar esto con Haruko-san- sale corriendo

Pues menuda mierda de día, ahora se porque los domingos me quedo en casa durmiendo…. Y encima hoy me toca estar solo por la noche- maldita mi suerte- y todo por culpa de esa niñata.

CONTINUARÁ…..

NaSKR: como dije n el anterior capitulo este y el siguiente van a ser una especie de capitulo donde pasa lo mismo pero con diferentes pensamientos, cada vez esta un poco mas ampliado pero pq voy metiendo mas cosas al final para q no sea igualito al anterior capitulo :P

Espero q no os liéis mucho y me sigáis leyendo.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS


	3. Hanamichi Sakuragi

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo III: Hanamichi Sakuragi

Domingo:

Amñana es el partido amistoso contra el kainan esta claro que vamos a ganar y demostraremos que con o sin Gori y cuatro ojos seguimos siendo uno de los mejores de Kanagawa y todo gracias a mi! WAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ el gran talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, el mejor basketbolista de toda Kanagawa mucho mejor que el kitsune por supuesto WAJAJAJAJAJJA. Por cierto hoy he quedado con Haruko-chan tenia ganas de verla porque no había podido hablar con ella desde el campeonato nacional, y no sabia cuando la iba a poder ver, pero que bien que me haya llamado para salir hoy, aun que lo mas seguro es que acabemos por el al Danny's pero no importa… haber que me pongo?.. la camiseta naranja… bueno primero voy a comer! Que tengo mucha hambre..

RING RING

Uh? Quien será? Llamará Haruko-chan?….. Mochi mochi? Al habla el fabuloso Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi quien tiene el honor de hablar conmigo/

No seas tan engreído- eh? Me ha llamado Kaede? O/O

/ Kitsune como que llamas? Sabes que es domingo? No deberías estar durmiendo?

Claro que se q es domingo torpe

/ah….- MMMMM :PPPPP no hace falta q sea así de estúpido!

Do'ahou si me estas sacando la lengua…- como lo ha sabido?

/Como lo sabes? Bueno da igual como que llamas?

No puedo?

/mh.. si claro que puedes pero tu nunca llamas

Bueno si quieres pues si no quieres hablar conmigo cuelgo y ya esta

/Vale, vale no cuelgues… que humor a kitsune q tienes… y que querías?

Pues no se…

? normalmente cuando alguien llama es para decir algo, además tu siempre te presentas a casa sin avisar… estas enfermo o algo?

Iba a ir a tu casa.. pero en lugar de eso te he llamado

/Pues menos mal que no has venido a las 5 porque he quedado

Como que has quedado?- … ese tono de voz no me gustó

/Con Haruko-chan- dije con temor a que empezaran sus celos de nuevo

Con quien?

/La hermana de Akagi

No se me suena.. pero no…

/La chica que en la preparatoria siempre va conmigo

Mmm ah… ey no le llames Haruko-chan!

/Porque?

Porque no me gusta que haya tantas confianzas y menos con esa tía

/jajajajaj Zorro celoso!

No estoy celoso-

/Ah no? Bueno da igual tengo que colgar… tengo que comer y depuse he quedado

Ni se te ocurra colgarme!- me ordena

/No me ves capaz?- pero como se atreve a ordenarme, no soy su juguete!

¡¡¡¡¡¡A LAS 4.00 EN EL GIMNASIO DEL SHOHOKU SI NO VIENES LO PAGARAS!- eh?

/…. Como? Ya te he dicho que he quedado con Haruko-chan!

Bueno no me importa en absoluto, desqueda con ella, yo soy tu pareja no? Pues tengo mas derecho a estar contigo, soy prioritario q esa mocosa

/Kitsune avaricioso ni que fuera un juguete! Yo no puedo hacer eso ahora, además nos vamos a ver mañana!

Ni hablar además nunca se si sigues queriendo a esa chica o no!-

/… que….?…- oh…. Siempre dice lo mismo para convencerme pero es que no quiero que piense eso…- zorro… vale esta bien la llamaré y le diré que no puedo quedar hoy … vale? Estas contento?

….. bueno… contento…..lo que se dice contento nunca lo estoy.. pero vaya si vas a llamarla quedamos no?-

/claro que quedamos kitsune… así por teléfono pareces hasta mas sociable… aun q…

do'ahou cuelgo ya…. Llámala!-

eh? Espera! Colgó…. Zorro acaparador- bueno que bien hoy saldaré con el kitsune! Genial hacia ya 3 días que no nos veíamos por el día… y solo podíamos estar juntos por la noche…. Aunque a mi eso ya me estaba bien.. yo también quiero verlo cuando hay sol… y todo por culpa de su tío, que tenia q irse a no se donde a ayudarlo, pero pronto volveremos ala preparatoria y nos veremo cada dia!

Pero que hago penando en tonterias tengo que llamar a Haruko

PIIII PIIIII

Mochi mochi? Al habla Haruko Akagi/

Haruko-chan soy Sakuragi

Sakuragi-kun como que llamas?……/

Si bueno veras…. Es que no puedo quedar.. porque.. resulta que tengo que hacer unas cosas que no recordaba y ahora pues me acordé… lo siento Haruko-chan nos vemos otro dia- no me gusta mentirle pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.. no se si lo comprendería ahora

entiendo no te preocupes mañana nos vemos vale? Ja ne/

VALE! hasta mañana Haruko-chan

Puff…. No puedo decirle que he quedado con el Kitsune…- HarukoHaruko-chan esta enamorada de Rukawa mi koi, y todavia no soy lo suficiente valiente para decirle que somos pareja….y si acaba odiandome?… bueno Hanamichi no pienses en esas cosas ahora, tengo q vestirme rapido para no llegar tarde…. Al final no podré comer nada…

Me preparo para salir y pasadas las 4:00 de la tarde salgo de mi cas, espero que me espere con lo impaciente que es, es capaz de haberse ido, ademas la ultima vez que quedamos tardó solo 3 minutos y me fui sin esperarlo mas…y si me hace lo mismo? Será mejor que me de prisa!

Zorro lo siento… has esperado mucho?

15 minutos- dijo aparentemente muy enfadado

Gomen… pero es que no sabia como decirle a Haruko-chan

Quien?- porque nunca se acuerda de ella?

La hermana del capitán

……

con la chica que voy siempre en la preparatoria..

mmhh.. ah si.. no la llames así!- comienza a caminar delante mío, enfadado por su tono de voz… y le sigo intentando arreglar su enfado

siempre esta igual! Es amiga mía y la seguiré llamando así… además podrías ir mas despacio apenas puedo seguirte, además porque estas así de enfadado?

Es culpa tuya- se acerca a mi antes de que me de cuenta cuando me da un diminuto beso en la nariz

Que haces? Estamos en la calle de la preparatoria alguien nos puede ver- le aparto suavemente par que no se moleste… con lo que es seguro que se lo toma a mal….

Después preguntas porque estoy así de enfadado? Y tu que piensas q si no puedo cogerte cuando me plazca…

… gomen, Kaede- se me hace raro llamarle por su nombre de pila pero me gusta llamarle así- es solo que me da vergüenza… pero no te mosquees conmigo si?- se perfectamente que si le miro con cara de pena acaba haciendo lo que yo quiera… nunca pensé antes que Kaede fuera tan fácil de convencer

….bueno…

Además no podemos ir por la calle besándonos?

Porque no?

Porque somos chicos

y que

Que no es normal

Si que lo es! Además yo si que soy un chico -se señala, a donde quiere ir a parar?- pero tu solo eres un mono rojo- me señala… espera un momento que ha dicho?

TEME KITSUNE! Como te atreves a decirme MON- no deja acabar la frase porque antes de que la termine ya me esta atrayendo hacia él y sin dejarme ni siquiera a intentar escaparme de sus manos me lleva un rincón de la calle donde me besa tranquilamente sabiendo que no iba a negárselo, pero igualmente me da mucha vergüenza- mmhhmh….. jo.. Kae no me gusta que me calles con un beso….así no hay manera de enfadarse contigo

Por eso lo hago, y encima funciona así que genial- hace una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que ahora las puedo ver claramente

Jum… y para que hemos quedado?

Que no puedo quedar contigo

Conociéndote? Muy raro es

Bueno mi misión era que no quedaras con esa chica y ya lo conseguí así que… porque no vamos a mi casa e intimamos un ratito- pe… pero…. Será….

ZORRO PERVERTIDO- grito alterado y muy sonrojado..- solo me quieres para eso!

…. Siempre utilizas la misma excusa si a ti también te encanta-

pe… pero… no.. bueno.. si.. digo…. Ahhhh déjame tranquilo BAKA!

Vale, vale, no te pongas así, vamos al danny's a tomar algo y después… ya veremos ok?

…. Bueno vale- digo algo enfadado- pero tu invitas! No?

…Si bueno que remedio, pero después vamos a mi casa… y nos relajamos?- yo también tengo ganas de estar con él

Yo no quiero ir a tu casa a relajarme-

Era ironía do'aho

No me llames asi!… y ya lo había pillado…. Aish-

Bueno vamos? - de camino al danny's… bueno lo que faltaba de el hablamos de tonterias, bueno de mis tonterias porque lo que es él solo afirma para que sepa q me escucha.. pero lo estoy dudando… eso de que me escucha

No hay nadie?.. bueno normal es domingo

… mejor… pensaba que estarían tus amigos

no, hoy se iban al cancierto del "arc and cel"

ah… ey camarero ponnos… que quieres tomar?

…..- mmmmm hoy no tengo ganas de mi menú habitual… supongo que lo mejor será que me pida algo suave

A mi un granizado.

Y yo quiero una cocacola un trozo de ese bizcocho que tenéis de oferta, 5 donuts montados en chocolate y una bolsa de patatas… con sabor a jamón!

Muy bien señores a hora os lo traigo… Sakuragi no quieres tu ración habitual?

No gracias hoy quiero algo mas suave-

Podías haberte calmado un poquitin no?

Es que como pagas tu….. además después en tu casa te aprovechas de mi como quieres…. Ahh mira ya viene! Ahh que buenoooo

Pues todo esto lo vas a pagar tu

No porque has dicho que me invitabas

pero no lo voy a pagar si no me das un beso

nani? Aquí? Estas loco y si nos ve alguien?

.. y?

Como q "Y"? no me hagas chantaje! Si te ocurra

ya lo hago… te lo estas pensando

ni hablar!

Bueno pues te lo doy yo.

Que espera nohhm! Hnh.. mhnmh…- acercándose a mi me besa, y sin poder separarme de su cogida hace mas profundo el beso, haciendo que sin poder hacer otra cosa corresponda su beso y le abrace…. Sus besos son muy diferentes a cualquier otro beso de cualquier otra persona… estoy seguro, sus besos son con amor y pasion es algo que nunca habia sentido por nadie ni por Haruko, la verdad es que me alegro de que Haruko nunca sintiera nada por mi, ahora estoy feliz sintiendo como la lengua de mi Koy rodea mi boca y saborea cada rincon como si cra particula la estuviera examinando, él es el unico que me hace sentir lo que siento ahora con un simple beso hacerme volar… para mi es el a…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- me separo de el por el susto del grito…. Quien ha sido? Oh… nooo

Ha… Haruko-chan!

….-Rukawa se mantiene callado-

os… os… habéis… be..be..be…. besado!

No… quiero decir…. Puedo explicártelo

no hay nada de que explicar no soy tan tonta para saber lo que eres un tonto homosexual!- que hago, yo…. No se que ahcer… solo espero q Kaede no se meta sino todo empeorara

me has traicionado Hanami… Sakuragi

….-

Pensaba que eras mi amigo

Pero lo sigo siendo

Siempre he tenido el temor de que alguna persona se lo llevara de mi lado pero nunca pense que fuera un chico y menos tu!

Haruko-chan…

NO PRONUNCIES MI NOMBRE

…- por favor… q hago?- ey tu niñata- No Kaede no le digas nada, sino será peor

Haruko-san yo lo siento.. te lo quería decir.. es solo que quería esperar el momento oportuno

ENTONCES… ya hace tiempo que estáis juntos?- rompe en llanto- eres horrible Sakuragi

QUIERES CALLARTE YA NIÑATA, PERO QUE DERECHO TIENES TU A DECIRLE NADA A HANA-… óò no Kae- cada uno puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca, que comiences ah llorar no va a hacer que nos compadezcamos de ti

..snif… snif.. Rukawa…. Yo….

NI siquiera se quien eres olvídanos y déjanos tranquilos

… SNIF.. TE ODIO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI- se va corriendo.. haciéndose la víctima.. será tonta

HARUKO-SAN! Zorro que has hecho ahora me odia mas si cambia.. tengo q hablar con ella!

Que? Y que pasa conmigo? Me vas a dejar ahora tirado? Y lo de esta noche? Porque te preocupas tanto por ella?

Tu no lo entiendes… será mejor que nos veamos mañana, tengo que arreglar esto con Haruko-san- me voy corriendo en su búsqueda, me siento fatal por la forma que se ha tenido q enterar, por un beso, madre mía es que ni siquiera puedo desmentirlo es muy evidente q nos estabamos besando!… pero me siento peor por la forma en que he dejado a Kaede… seguro que esta ahora enfadadísimo… Shimatta! Tenia tantas ganas de estar hoy con él, maldita sea.

La busco, la sigo buscando y sin resultado, no la encuentro… así que cansado de recorrerme todas las calles me siento en uno de los columpios del parque, en este parque es donde nos besamos por primera vez el zorro y yo…. Ah! No tengo que ponerme tonton con esto ahora, tengo encontrar a Haruko-chan y explicarle todo.. aun que no se como decirle….

Snif…- eh? No será Haruko-chan?

Haruko-chan, no…. No llores lo que has visto era…. Un boca a boca es que me he ahogado con el batido de chocolate y entonces Ka…. RU.. Rukawa me estaba ayudando- pero será patética mi excusa, nadie se lo creería nunca

Sakuragi…

Haruko-chan.. perdona pero Rukawa…

lo del boca a boca no es verdad no?

Eh?…- no digas que… le digo que si?

Me lo imaginaba, Rukawa no va haciendo el boca a boca así como así, además muchas fanáticas han intentado hacer eso pero… no ha habido buenos resultados- como?

Haruko-chan yo

No me digas nada Sakuragi

Pero es que me gustaría explicarte..

TU le has envenenado

Nani?

Con tus insultos decías odiarle y ahora os encuentro… así… me das asco Sakuragi nunca pensé que tu serias capaz de quitarme a la persona mas importante para mi TE ODIO!

Ha… Haruko-chan lo

No me llames Haruko-chan!

… Haruko-san lo siento yo nunca pensé en lastimarte pero…. Yo solo acepte los sentimientos de Rukawa

porque aceptaste?

Pues no lo se a mi también me atraía y pues..

pues que? Eres ridículo, no soportaba que te pelearas con él pero no puedo creer que en realidad todo era mentira cuando os insultabas tal vez os dedicabais a decires cosas super tiernas solo con la mirada… que ASCO!

… Haruko- me acerco a ella

NO ME TOQUES DEGENERADO! Se acabó tu y yo ya no somos amigos a partir de ahora seré tu rival en la conquista de Rukawa-kun, y te aseguro que seré yo quien gane!

Kaede…. Rukawa no es ningún trofeo y no creo que acepte ser el premio de… además el y yo.. ya estamos.. quiero decir.. que él me ama…

URUSAI! Me da igual lo que digas yo soy una mujer soy perfecta para un hombre, es que no puedes comprender que los hombres nacieron para ser amigos, rivales.. no mucho mas las mujeres hemos nacido para tener de pareja a hombres, y como mujer se perfectamente como conquistarlo y llevarlo por el buen camino, me da igual que estéis ahora juntos te lo quitaré, entre tu y yo hay un abismo, un maldito homosexual no va a poder robarme al amor de mi vida

Haruko! El también es homosexual

URUSAI! CÁLLATE! No quiero escucharte

No voy a pelear por Rukawa

Mejor así me será mas fácil

… haru

Sakuragi- dijo mas calmada- por favor no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, no hasta que no abandones a Rukawa-kun

Yo no puedo hacer eso que me pides

Egosita sabias que yo estaba enamorada de Rukawa y aun así me lo quitaste… ni siquiera eso puedes hacer por mi?

No.. claro que no yo amo a Rukawa

No quiero oírte! Déjame! Me no puedo sufrirte acabaré por vomitarte- sale corriendo dejándome solo ene l parque…

Haruko espera! Ahh mierda maldita sea.. Haruko-san

Ya se ha ido? Ha sido difícil encontrarte

Eh? KAEDE! Que haces aquí si te viera Haruko..

bueno pues verá que soy solo tuyo- se acerca y me abraza- podría demostrártelo hoy en mi casa

Kaede… no empieces ahora no estoy para eso…ella..

Ufff, ella nada, aquí el único q necesita de tu atención soy yo, deja de pensar en ella, ahora estoy yo- ronroneó como un gato

Zorro…. Pero es que estoy preocupado

Bla bla bla bnla bla me da igual esa chica ahora me enterado de que le gustaba…

No seas cruel… será mejor que nos vayamos a casa

Si… será mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa

Cada uno a la suya

Quee? Ya hace casi 24 horas que no estoy contigo… no puedes dejarme así

Que no puedo mírame! Como me marcho

Vale, vale, no hacemos nada pero quédate en mi casa

No, siempre después acaba pasando lo mismo

Bueno pero eso es porque tu también quieres

Kaede basta de discutir no estoy de humor… apáñatelas con tu mano derecha

….. no vale con eso no basta….. después dices q yo soy el frío

no me mires asi- me voy corriendo dejando al zorro solo y enfadado…. Mañana será el peor partido de mi vida.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Sakare: lalalallalalalalaaaaaa bueno que os ha parecido este capítulo? Muy largo verdad? En realidad al nuevo que se diga nuevo solo son los pensamientos de Hana y el final XDDDD todo lo demás me dedique a copiar y pegar XDDDD demasiado vaga para escribir fanfics…..

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Lensaiak: Gracias! Espero que me sigas leyendo!

Khira-chan: pues no tenia ni idea XDDDD por eso me sorprendió bastante XDD si que fui yo la que te dijo lo de l imagen yaoi! Sabes que ahora estamos haciendo una pagina web yaoi pero en un dominio? Es para así poder hacerla mejor XDDDDD bueno gracias por el review!


	4. Partido accidentado

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo IV: Partido Accidentado

No quiero levantarme si me levanto y abro los ojos entonces, volveré a vivir todo lo de ayer, o peor…. Ahh ahora no se me ocurre nada pero seguro q puede haber algo mas malo no… espero que si…

RING RING

no quiero cogerlo.. pero…. Mochi mochi? Al Habla Haruko Akagi

Haruko-chan! Soy Toyata me recuerdas? Como estas? Hoy he venido de Francia podríamos quedar para vernos no?

Toyata? TOYA-kun! Cuanto tiempo- empieza a llorar

Oye no hace falta que llores tanta alegría no te va a dar no?

No lloro pos eso… podemos encontrarnos a las 11:00? Es que mi hermano me ha dicho que vaya a las 11:30 a ver al Shohoku..

Si claro tengo ganas de ver al famoso Shohoku del que me hablas tanto y a ese Kaede

Shif snif

Q… que pasa?

Ya te explicaré cuándo nos veamos vale?

bueno…. Hasta las 11:00 entonces

si

DINGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGGG DING DONGGGGGGGGGGG

ya va! Quien es el que insiste tanto?… Kaede? Que haces aquí?

Pues ir a buscar a mi novio para ir al partido… acaso es ilegal?… me van a detener?- dijo sarcástico aun notoriamente molesto por lo del día anterior

tienes fiebre? Que haces que no estas durmiendo? Si son las 9.30

eres tonto? Do'aho como voy a dormir… a noche me dejaste tirado a dos velas!

…. De que color eran las velas- dijo en un intento de disimulo estúpido

do'aho no tiene gracia

a quien llamas do'aho

pues a ti TORPE

TEME KITSUNE!

... encima que vengo a buscarte mi torpe…- dijo mas sumiso

tonto- Hana le besa rápidamente en los labios- entra yo aun estoy desayunando

me habías dejado preocupado, no pense que te importara tanta esa niña… no será.. que te importa de verdad?- miro acusadoramente al pelirrojo

….. no seas baka… vamos que llegaremos tarde

do'aho contesta

que no, que no eres mi koi no? Como me va a importar mas?… es solo que me importa como amiga

entonces porque me dejaste solo ayer…. Ni siquiera con la mano derecha me dejaste…

no te hagas el mártir además con la voz de hielo que tiene no es nada creíble

…. Bueno …. Pero que sepas q sigo enfadado y mas vale que me desenfades rápido…..

bueno vale, después del partido te desenfado- le dedico una mirada picara seguido de un guiño- vamos llegaremos tarde

okis- dijo mas contento- iremos en bici

Ni hablar prefiero que mueras tu solo, a mi la gente me necesita…

de payaso? Bufón? De que?

KITSUNE!

Vengaaa vamos rápido!- cogieron la bici y se encaminaron al estadio donde se hacia el encuentro cuando se toparon con dos personas pero que apenas se dieron cuenta

VAMO! RYOTA NOS MATARÁ!

Si no dejas de moverte no hará falta que nos mate!

MIRA Toyata! Ese es Kaede! Y el que va sentado detrás es…. Sakuragi ahora ya sabes porque…. Que te pasa?

Nunca me habías dicho que era Kaede Rukawa pero….

… como? Lo conoces?

Como no conocerlo su tío es el presidente de una empresa Francesa muy importante y además….. antes de irme para París él y yo éramos….. muy amigos pero…

Erais amigos? Os conocíais?

Si pero cuando empezó en Shohoku a las semanas dejo de hablarme y bueno yo tuve q marcharme a París

no digas? Entonces nos conocimos de casualidad porque yo fui a París justo cuando fuiste tu.. el mundo es un pañuelo (Sakare: lleno de mocos)

si es demasiada casualidad

Si por eso te pedía ayuda, pero si eres su amigo podrás ayudarme mejor

Que es lo que intentas hacer?

Pues es simple quiero q Rukawa se interese por mi y olvide a Sakuragi y tu me ayudaras verdad? Además quiero q Sakuragi sufra todo lo que yo sufrí ayer

Pero Haruko-chan a Rukawa solo le interesan los hombres… no?

… Si

Como vas a conseguir que se fije en ti

Por eso necesito tu ayuda

Haruko-chan no tienes muchas luces no? Antes se fijaría en mi otra vez que en ti… no quiero decir que seas fea

No es eso es lo que has dicho "otra vez"? es que Rukawa sentía algo por ti?

No te habrás confundido? El nunca me ha querido ni siquiera como amigo

Ah bueno de todas formas no soporto que estén juntos y los voy a separar

Oye donde esta la inocencia que tenias? No te recuerdo tan vengativa

se perdió cuando los vi juntos, besándose- de repente se oye un "chof"- ah! Que es esto?

Jajuajajajaja HAJAH AJHAJ has pisado una mierda de perro jajajaja

Ahh que asco que mala pata que tengo (Sakare: gomen! XDD es que se me ocurrió en un momento pre-fic y dije vamos a ponerlo XDDD)

jmjmjmj creo que asi no conseguirás que Rukawa se te acerque mucho

aishh calal quieres, como me quito esto… mierdaa

nunca mejor dicho

he dicho que te calles

bueno dicen que si pisas una mierda dará buena suerte, en tus propósitos no?

Pues vaya ala suerte que tengo estos días

tranquila ya se me ocurrirá algo para separarlos

UFF hemos llegado bien

Rukawa, Hana menos mal pensaba que no llegabais de ti Hana lo entiendo pero de Rukawa…. Bueno da igual rápido cambiaros que el partido esta apunto de comenzar

Sii!- dijo Hana mientras Kaede asentía

Vale tenemos que dar todo en este partido ya no tenemos ni a Kogure ni a Akagi en el equipo pero aun somos muy bueno, así que no quiero excusas hoy a jugar al 100 y te digo a ti Mitsui q se que ayer no fuiste a dormir muy temprano

Tranquilo Ryota yo estoy siempre al 100

Ja pues el sábado no estabas muy bien me dejaste con las ganas de verlo

eso fue porque iba borracho

si, si lo que tuuuu digas.. el caso es que no vi nada

pues porque

oye chicos de que habláis?- preguntó Hana inocentón

oh? De nada, son cosas nuestras verdad Mitsui

si son tonterías Miyagi- los dos empezaron a reír nerviosamente- bueno vamos o que?

Si tenemos que ganar

SIII

SHOHOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Rukawa que les pasara a esos dos?

Que están enamorados- dijo sin interés

QUEEEEEE? Pero… si

Mira que eres do'aho no ves las miradas que se tiran

bueno pues igual que tu y yo…. Bueno espera es que nosotros somos parejas… entonces ellos también? OO

quieres que te de un premio por tu gran descubrimiento

Idiota.. pero ya q lo has preguntado- obligo con la mirada a escucharle- quiero que esta noche me prepares una cena de cinco estrellas jejejeje

…. Era broma

ahhh se sienteeee como soy tan torpe me lo he tomado en serio y ahora lo tienes q cumplir porque sino me sentiré desgraciado de tener un novio tan poco consideradooo

… do'aho… esta bien pero tu me das el postre

valee

y te quiero a ti de postre- susurro en la oreja al pelirrojo

O/O…../ bueno vale…

Ey chicos vamos!- dijo Ryota

Eh?- comenzó el partido!

Mira ese es Ryota, Mitsui, Toru-san, Rukawa que ya lo conoces, Kaito y….

Ese pelirrojo quien es? Es muy guapo

Pero que dices no es guapo y mucho menos para Rukawa

No digas que ese es Sakuragi… en la bici no le había visto bien

Si -dijo algo apenada

No me extraña que Rukawa quiera estar con él- "me dejo por ese chico.. interesante…"

De verdad piensas que es guapo?

Si… bueno ese pelo que tiene atrae mucho, además su piel bronceada es muy persuasiva justo en el punto, los músculos se le notan mucho y aun que este con el uniforme… se nota que tiene unos buenos pectorales y no digamos lo bien que debe estar en- desnudaba Toyata con la mirada al pelirrojo sin darse cuenta que Haruko le escuchaba- Bueno y… quiero decir que Rukawa pensara todo eso je je je

ALAA que buen observador eres

Si je je- "si estuviera en la situación de Rukawa yo también escogería al pelirrojo… y bueno porque no hacerlo… así ayudo a Haruko y yo me llevo algo a cambio"

Piensas que podré separarlos?

Pues no se les ve muy unidos

Pues ahora se están peleando

de fondo--------------

Apestoso Kitsune que diablos haces? No te luzcas tanto!

Do'aho déjame tranquilo

TEME KITSUNE

…….

Bueno yo les veo muy felices

Mmmm… pero por eso quiero separarlos

Los del Kainan son buenos- dijo intentando cambiar de tema- pero el Shohoku parece mucho mas bueno

…. Eso es porque Maki, y Gin ya no están en el instituto, pero me da igual prefiero que pierda el Shohoku y que todo fuera culpa de Hanamichi

en las cartas decías que ibas mucho con el no?

Eh? Si bueno y que?

Bueno…. No creo que pierdan el Shohoku es muy bueno pero… vaya ya no ganaran de tanta puntuación… llámale

Como?

Grítale cualquier cosa mala que se te ocurra

¿? Bueno vale….mmmm SAKURAGI!…. ESPERO QUE JUEGUES MUY MAL!

Esto Haruko…. He dicho algo malo eso es patético…

Eh? Haruko- pero con ese grito de Haruko ya bastaba para que Hanamichi empezara ha jugar mal

….. bueno que querías que hiciera?

Igualmente parece que le ha afectado… que mono

Eh?

Mírale, han pasado segundos de tu grito y ya ha hecho un pase mal

…. Ahora que pienso… les has dicho que es mono no? Y antes has hablado… oye porque no me ayudas ligándote a Sakuragi?

Como?

Estoy segura que Sakuragi se enamorara de ti….

Y?

Pues que Rukawa se daría cuenta y vería como es Sakuragi y entonces seria mi oportunidad

Es buena idea… pero a mi no me interesa ligarme a Sakuragi… de todas formas ya pensare en como hacérmelo.. porque tu mas ideas no me vas a dar no?

Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda- dijo Haruko empezando a planear un plan para separarlos

Mientras las palabras de Haruko para Hanamichi habían quedado dentro como espinas y empezaba a perder todos los rebotes….

CONTINUARÁ…..

Sakare: este capitulo no me gustó como quedó XDDD, justo al escribir la parte que ya tenia escrita me quede en blanco y no sabia como seguirlo y encima me paso algo curioso con este fic… el principio del capitulo lo tenia en una hoja a parte pq por la noche me vino la inspiración pero al pasarlo al ordenador el otro día para seguir con el capitulo… al ver la primera frase pensé que quien hablaba era Hanamichi y puse aparte de la frase que tenia un montón de pensamientos del pelirrojo…. Y cuando voy a la frase donde llama veo escrito.. "al habla Haruko Akagi" agghhh q mal lo pasé! Estuve 15 minutos de reloj haciendo ese cacho… para q después esa frase del principio fuera de Haruko casi me da un patatus!… pero bueno…. XDDDD aquí esta, espero que no sea tan malo como pienso y que os guste aun que solo sea un poquito :P

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS


	5. Almas Perdidas

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

SAKARE: EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR TUVO FALLOS Y NO SE PODIA LEER ENTERO... ASI QUE LOS QUE NO HAN LEIDO EL CAP 4 ENTERO (es decir no pone continuará...) que lo lean antes de leer el 5 XDDDDD perdonar... pero mi ordena me odia XD y solo liga con virus ¬¬ XDDD

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON..(Hace poco fue el cumple de hana y bueno en el fic tiene que disfrutar de una noche con Rukawa... asi que Hana este es mi regalo.. lo siento si me salio chistosos :P) así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo V: Almas Perdidas

- Brindemos!- gritó el capitán del equipo

- Si!- gritaron todos, menos dos personas que estaban apartados del grupo que se iban

- Nosotros nos vamos ya

- Ya? Bueno pues hasta mañana

- Ja ne..

- Hana hemos ganado no? Pues no te preocupes tanto y vamonos a casa

- No lo entiendes ella..

- Ella que? Es una histérica que no deja de molestar

- Pero… era mi amiga

- Tu mismo lo has dicho era

- Pero..

- Torpe, estoy harto de la niñata esa y que siempre nos este molestando

- Kitsune lo siento.. es solo que…- fue callado por un tierno beso amenazador

- Haré que la olvides.. esta noche serás mío tanto si quieres como si no.. hoy te haré perder la razón- sollozó en los tímpanos del pelirrojo

- Ahh..mmn..- soltó sin poder dejar de gemir silenciosamente ante tal comentario- quiero ser tuyo una vez mas- dijo avergonzado mientras entraban en la casa

Rápidamente llegaron a la cama del moreno y empezaron a besarse obsesamente, haciendo que se excitaran con solo tocar su piel, Rukawa descontrolado empezó a quitarle la ropa con desespero, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del pelirrojo por ir tan rápido, bajó su boca y con los dientes bajó la cremallera haciendo un pequeño ruido, del pantalón, dejando solo los boxers cubriendo su hombría que rápidamente fue apartado de su camino para poder depositar su boca en su miembro ya erecto por las anteriores caricias que había proporcionado antes el chico zorruno.

Poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad hasta que con un grito ahogado se supo como Hanamichi se había corrido dentro de la boca de su koi.

- Que rápido no?- dije divertido

- Mm..ca.. cállate.. tu eres el culpable- dijo avergonzado..

- Bueno yo no tengo la culpa de excitar tan bien, nací con ese don.. pero yo también quiero disfrutar- dije sensualmente deslizando mi lengua hasta llegar a la boca del pelirrojo, regalándole un tierno beso para convertirlo en uno ardiente y seguir con nuestra guerra..

DINGG DONGG

- ….- Quién mierda es ahora? Le voy a matar!

- Kaede.. Vas abrir?

- No quiero abrir- dije hundiendo la nariz en su pelo

- Mejor sea que contestas.. contestaría yo pero es tu casa

- No quiero - dije besando su cuellos

- Mn… venga Kae

- No espero a nadie.. Vamos hacer que no hay nadie en casa- es verdad.. no hay nadie disponible

- Bueno puede ser alguna fanática.. como Haruko…- dijo sabiendo que no era ella

- Ufff… porque siempre te las apañas para que te haga caso… voy a echar al molesto.. no te muevas… y tampoco te duermas…. Mas vale que sea alguien repartiendo boletos de loterías premiados…- abro la puerta enfadado- QUIEN COÑO ES?

- Hola Kaede Rukawa cuanto tiempo no?

- Que haces tu aquí!- callé de repente y empecé a hablar mas flojo- no estabas en parís? Cuándo has venido?

- Jjmjmjmj te has vuelto muy hablador

- … Kuso… espera- cerré la puerta en su cara y me dirigí a la habitación- Hana ahora vengo

- quien es?

- Es…. Un chico del equipo te han intentado localizar pero no estabas.. y bueno ahora no es plan de que estés en mi casa no?

- Eh?.. si bueno pero no tardes….

- Vale en 15minutos vengo- abro otra vez la puerta- vamos

- A mi me da igual pero al gente que va a pensar si te ven en boxers mal puestos?

- Eh?… Shimatta espera….- mierda que hace aquí este idiota- vamos

- Esto…. Tenias compañía verdad?

- A ti que te importa.. Para que has venido?

- Para verte… esa compañía.. no será por casualidad el chico pelirrojo del partido de basquet verdad?

- He dicho que no te importa! Joder! Dónde has sabido donde vivía?

- Por tu padre y unas cuantas fanáticas.. es buen amante- dijo prepotentemente

- Vienes para que te diga que eres un mierda y que disfruto mas el sexo con él mil veces mas que contigo?… Pues…. Ya te lo he dicho ahora vete de mi vista

- A si?…. no sé porque pero no te creo

- Mira subnormal se muy bien para que coño has venido y si quieres arruinarme la vida ya te estas preparando cabrón porque yo te lo puedo arruinar antes

- Anda…. Y quien ha dicho de arruinar tu vida? Yo solo quiero que seas MUYY feliz con tu amado Sakuragi

- Hijo de….. ni se te ocurra acercarte a él me has escuchado- le cojo de la camisa amenazando- sino…

- Vale, vale… no voy a hacer nada que el no quiera.. pero vaya si el quiere.. yo… jmjmj….

- Cabrón

- Parece que estas enamorado del… pero….. El de ti? Bueno eso ya lo descubriremos

- Mira cobarde asqueroso como le toques un solo pelo juro que lo ultimo que veas será un cuchillo clavado en medio de tus ojos entendiste?

- .. que violento… pero bueno solo venia a saludarte.. aun que seguro que no va a ser la ultima vez q nos veamos

- que quieres decir?

- Conoces a Haruko Akagi?

- ….

- Pues parece que esta muy dolida por lo que ha pasado con Sakuragi…. Y me ha pedido que la ayudara a vengarse… obviamente yo solo quiero hacer daño a una persona.. el problema es que no se por cual de los dos decidirme

- …..

- bueno eso esta a tu elección haber como vas a proteger a tu amado jmjmjmjmj chaitoooo

- cabrón….

- Hana ya estoy en casa…. ?

- Mmmm…mm

- Ya se durmió… bueno mejor no sabría que inventarme… tardé demasiado.

Rukawa como si de un suave peluche se tratara abrazó a su pelirrojo para dormirse plácidamente a su lado.

- Kitsune despierta llegaremos tarde a la preparatoria

- Mjmjsm- ronroneo- Toyata déjame dormir.. estoy harto de ti

- To..toyata.. quien es Toyata?

- Mmmm.. que bien hueles… te quiero.. han- pero antes de decir el nombre el mono se puso de los nervios -..

- Q? MALDITO KITSUNE DESPIERTA!

- …mnmn.. que pasa?

- Quién es TOYATA?

- Como?

- Quién es ese? Porque dices que le quieres?

- Que dices?

- Maldito zorro me has estado engañando con otro?

- No!

- Yo confiando en ti y en nuestra relación y tu con amantes

- No tengo ningún amante- ni si quiera me escucha

- No mientas, te he escuchado- dijo gritando

- Bueno.. si es… por lo de ayer.. el vino sin que yo supiera nada

- Como?

- Pero rápidamente le mande al carajo

- Vistes a al tío ese?

- Si.. bueno… pero yo no quería verlo.. es decir.. aish me estoy liando

- Ni sabes como montarte la excusa

- No!… espera vino de sorpresa.. el.. su padre es una migo de mi padre…

- Si claro ya… y porque lo llamabas?

- Yo no lo he llamado nunca.. no sabia que estaba en Japón

- Encima tienes amantes fuera de Japón?

- Que estas diciendo hana- le cojo del brazo

- Suéltame! No puedo creer que me hayas sido infiel

- Espera Hana- le sujeto mas fuerte del brazo- no tengo ningún amante… para que quiero uno si te tengo a ti?

- No te creo.. me mentiste diciendo que era alguien del equipo.. entonces si era algún conocido tuyo porque no me lo contaste?

- Eso es… por.. bueno…

- No sabes como solucionar esto.. porque no hay solución!

- Te juro que no es mi amante… tu eres mi existencia, mi aire sin ti no puedo respirar

- Pues así te mueras maldito traidor, no quiero estar con alguien que se va con otros..

- Hana espera… créeme- digo lastimosamente… pero el ya había cerrado la puerta

- …..No se si creerte Kaede… solo… quiero pensar un poco- dijo bajo para que no le escuchara Rukawa.

- Maldita sea….. no se que pensar… bueno.. puede… que de verdad solo sean amigos ese Toyata… pero entonces a quien decía que le quería.. AHHHHHHHH estoy hecho un lío

- Hombre… yo mas bien pensaría que si que te ha sido infiel?

- Que?

- Quiero decir… si le ha dicho que le quería..

- Bueno eso ha sido un sueño..

- Ah un sueño? Encima sueña con su amante

- Espera.. pero usted quien es?

- No me conoces?

- Como?

- Eres Hanamichi Sakuragi del Shohoku verdad?

- Eh.. si

- Pues entonces no hay duda… yo si que le conozco… fui a ver el ultimo partido

- ….. pero… puede dejarme solo?

- Claro que no.. soy un gran admirador suyo.. y no puedo dejarle así de triste..

- No es de su incumbencia- me levanto con intención de irme

- Yo me llamo estoy…. Itsukai Murayashi…. Seguro que debe de recordarme haz memoria

- Toyata?

- Como?

- Me ha parecido… nada déjelo… no le recuerdo

- Soy el que estaba al lado de una chica escandalosa que no dejaba de insultarle en el partido

- ….. eh? Ahhhhhhh si ya se quien es….

- Le habría mandado a callar pero… no sabia como hacerlo

- Oh.. no se preocupe…

- Esto.. y que le pasaba?

- No nada… no pasaba nada

- Sabes tal vez lo mejor es contárselo todo a un desconocido que nunca podrá tomárselo en cara O

- … jm… si bueno pero…

- soy un buen escuchador

- ….

- Venga que le invito a algo

- Si… bueno…. (Sakare: no se va nunca con desconocidos… bueno si tienen mucho dinero si.. se lo robas y sales corriendo XDDD)

- Y bueno… dime que es lo que te ha pasado

- ….

- Bueno… si no me lo quieres decir… bueno vale

- Pues… veras.. es que.. bueno… mi novio me ha puesto los cuernos con otro

- De verdad?

- Si bueno.. he escuchado como decía Toyata.. mientras dormía. Y bueno… pero contándolo.. no parece tan grave.. solo ha sido un sueño…

- Puede ser que si pero.. también puede ser que no

- Bueno.. me ha confesado que por la noche estuve hablando con el.. pero ya esta..

- Pues ya tienes la respuesta

- Si.. bueno… no debería haber confiado en él

- Bueno mejor que dejemos el tema

Pasaron las semanas.. y Hana seguía sin querer hablar con Kaede.. no hasta que supiera que hacer… pero eso…

- oye Sakuragi-kun porque no le haces lo mismo que él te hizo a ti?

- Irme con otro?

- Si

- No.. no se si seria capaz de hacer algo así

- Bueno…. Él lo ha hecho

- …si.. pero con quien

- Conmigo

- Como?

- Bueno… no soy tan bueno como pensabas no? Jeje.. la verdad es que tu me gustas desde que vi el primer partido de basquet… y me gustaría que lo intentáramos.. bueno…

- …. Me halagas.. pero… no puedo empezar ninguna relación con nadie… aun que no nos hablemos.. creo que seguimos juntos… y creo que seria mejor arreglarlo todo

- si confías tanto puede que te haga lo mismo después

- ….. eso ya lo he pensado.. pero lo amo… así que…. Confiare en el.. y bueno..

- no confíes tanto… te puede tomar el pelo fácilmente

- …. Si…

- Si mas no inténtalo conmigo por favor.. intenta olvidar a quien te hizo infeliz

- Nunca he salido con nadie que no fuera Kaede..- empezó a llorar al recordarlo y note como tenia que consolarle de alguna forma, empujando mi cabeza hasta escasos centímetro de sus labios y sin darme cuenta el era el que me estaba besando

- ……- no se como pero aquel beso que me estaba dando provocaba en mi algo que solo Ru había hecho… no.. para nada.. lo que sentía en este momento era un beso apasionado…. Era un beso tímido y sincero… si se perfectamente porque Rukawa se Enamoro de este chico… pero.. ahora soy yo el que no va a dejarlo escapar

- …..

- …..

- Yo… perdón… no debí besarte.. de verdad perdóname

- No! No pasa nada me gustó que fueras tu quien me besara

- Eh? Pero.. yo lo siento… no debí hacerlo… yo quiero a Kaede.. no quería besarte

- Pero lo has hecho… además el probablemente haya llegado mas lejos con su amante

- .. Kaede…. Se ha acostado con el?….

- mira porque no pasas la noche conmigo?

- Como?

- No quiero decir de esa forma.. simplemente como amigos.. hoy en tu casa no hay nadie verdad?

- … no..

- sabes mi numero de móvil verdad? Pues llámame si quiere ir vale?

- no se porque me ayudas tanto.. pero gracias

- por que soy un gran fan tuyo.. y bueno ahora amigo no?

- Si jeje

- Además me gusta rodearme con gente tan maravillosa como tu

- O/O…..

- Bueno espero que llames

- A.. Adiós- camino sin rumbo alguno… es verdad que hoy mi madre no iba a estar en casa y le dije a Kaeda que esta semana la pasaría en su casa…. Maldita sea….no puedo llamarle.. seria aprovecharse mucho

- Llamare a Yohei

- Diga? Mochi mochi?

- Esta Yohei mito?

- De parte de quien?

- De Hanamichi Sakuragi

- OHH Hanamichi lo siento pero Yohei se ha ido unos días a casa de sus tíos y hasta mañana no volverá

- Tranquila no pasa nada.. perdone por las molestias

- Le digo que has llamado?

- No da igual no se preocupe gracias- ahora que hago…. Llamo a Itsukai?…..pero que digo le acabo de pensar y si le llamo puede pensar que quiero ir a su casa y bueno.. yo.. no… pero…

DING DONG!

- Hanamichi?… ah.. perdona.. eh?

- Ohhh lo siento no soy Hana-kun

- Maldito por tu culpa- le pego un puñetazo dejándolo en el suelo

- Mi culpa… que culpa tengo yo de que sueñes conmigo?

- Maldito.. como sabes…

- Jmjmjmj sabes hoy Hanamichi pasara la noche conmigo

- Como?

- Solo venia a decirte.. que lo que supuestamente le has hecho a Hanamichi ahora él te lo hará a ti jijiji

- …. Maldito

- ajajajajaj

- piensas que no se lo voy a contar todo?

- Bueno eso si quiere escucharte no?

- Claro que me escuchara

- Pues a mi me da la sensación.. que no.. además ahora me prefiere a mi a Itsukai

- ….. no permitiré que le hagas nada

- pero si el quiere?

- Te mataré antes

- … bueno primero arregla las cosas no?

- Cuando se lo diga..

- No te creerá

- maldito si que lo hará el confía en mi!

- Claro … claro lo que tu digas.. bueno yo me tengo que ir- me voy corriendo escuchando sus gritos e insultos.

ring ring

- ohh me llaman.. en fin espero que no te aburras oh por la noche.. yo no lo haré

- Hana nunca haría eso…

- No sabes que es lo que puede hacer un hombre despechado no?

- ….

- Si? Ohh Sakuragi

- Si bueno.. como dijiste que..

- Si dime

- Que tal vez…. Si te..

- Si?

- Que bueno puedo hoy pasará la noche contigo?

- Claroo

- Pero.. solo dormir quiero decir sin..

- No hay problema si quieres voy a buscarte sobre las 8

- Oh.. vale.. pero donde

- A tu casa

- No sabes donde esta

- Es verdad

- Mejor será que vayamos al mismo bar de hoy en la tarde

- Vale pues hasta las 8

- si- cuelga

Ringgg ringg tartatratratrrraaaa

- eh? Es Kaede?…. que hago se lo cojo…. Debería cogerlo y solucionar todo pero…..

- ……- cojelooo por favorr

- …Si?…. que quieres Kaede? Te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.. y solo han pasado unas semanas, prefiero no hablar contigo ahora

- espera Hana no cuelgues! Tienes todo el derecho ha estar enfadado conmigo si te hubiera hecho algo.. pero… no es verdad.. además..

- Kaede será mejor que lo dejemos por un tiempo..

- Que? Espera! Hana… ese amigo tuyo no es otro que..

- Que amigo?

- Eh? Pues..

- Es que has estado espiándome?

- No! Él me lo ha dicho

- Estas loco?.. ufff prefiero que hablemos mas adelante ahora no quiero… tengo prisa

- Has quedado con él verdad?- dijo temeroso

- Y que si he quedado?

- No puedes hacerme esto… que es lo que vas hacer? No iras a su casa verdad?

- No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada! Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el culpable de todo esto!

- No.. pero.. yo me preocupo por ti… déjame explicártelo todo y lo entenderás?

- Entender? Que me has sido infiel? Estas tonto?

- No! No te he sido infiel!

- Ya hablaremos.. tengo que colgar

- Espera Hanamichi!

- Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

- ….. Hana-kun

- Siento la tardanza

- No te preocupes

- Vamos para casa?

- Si….- ahora me siento como culpable… tengo la impresión que ahora el infiel soy yo… pero que digo le acabo de decir que lo dejábamos…-

- Sakuragi?

- Eh? Ahh no llámame Hanamichi

- Jeje Pues Hanamichi

- Ya estamos en casa

- Uohhhh es genial! Me encanta!

- Gracias.. hace poco que me mude

- A si?

- Que quieres de comer…

- Pues… no se lo que tu

- Eso es un problema porque yo te quiero comer a ti

- Eh? O/O….. bueno

- Déjalo…. Se que estas saliendo con ese tío que te es infiel

- NO YA LO HEMOS DEJADO!- porque lo he dicho tan rápido.. en realidad solo nos damos tiempo pero..

- De verdad

- Si… bueno no… es solo que nos damos tiempo… quiero decir que..

- Es decir que ahora estas libre?

- Si.. bueno no… yo

- Hanamichi eres demasiado bueno con ese Rukawa… no deberías ser tan manso

- Como?

- Quiero decir… si el te ha sido infiel tu ahora podrías devolvérsela.. además si lo habéis dejado… tampoco es infidelidad

- …..

- además…. No soy tan bueno como pensabas… ya sabes.. desde que te vi quise estar contigo.. y ahora me aprovecho de la situación

- No es verdad… porque sino ya estarías…

- De todos modos es decisión tuya no mía…. Por mucho que me pese jeje

- …

- Pero al menos.. déjame intentar que le olvides no?

- Que.. yo.. lo siento… pero.. es que.. no puedo olvidar a Kaede de la noche a la mañana y bueno tu me gustas… pero… mnmh- fue callado por un beso apasionado, un beso de Itsukai… dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo, que aun que no fue reciproco al principio acabo aceptándolo y entregarse a el por completo en ese beso, en un intento de olvidarse por unos momentos de Kaede, envolverse en el éxtasis que causaba unir sus lenguas haciendo una danza sensual y excitante con las manos.

Aunque… todo esto significase que acabaría en la cama con otro.. quería olvidarse de que había sido engañado y estar con otro que no fuera Kaede.. aunque parece ser que no lo conseguía ya que la imaginación del pelirrojo viaja tanto al pensar que quien estaba besando era otro de su Kitsune… pero que mas daba… junto con esa persona… fuera quien fuera.. le hacia sentir que estaba otra vez en las nubes como cuando hacia el amor con su Kaede.

- Vamos a la cama- dijo susurrando a la oreja mientras la mordía

- ….. Si…mnh…-gimió Hana al murmurárselo tan sensualmente…

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: no me maten! XDDDDDDDDD lalalalal…… es que este capitulo me era muy largo y bueno…. Pues… XDDD lalalalalalaaa decidí cortarlo aquí aunq.. supongo que es obvio lo que pasará no?… pobre Kaede….. me pregunto como va a reaccionar O…. Mola porque ni yo misma lo se… ( en realidad lo he acabado así porque no sabia si poner que se lo montaban o se echaban para atrás… pero… creo que va a ser peor… meto a kae por delante? Y que les pille? Ahh no se que hacer… creo que me tardaré bastante xDDDD) es que si no lo habéis notados hay mucho … puntos suspensivos… eso es pq cada punto me quedo sin imaginación y me bloqueo XDDDDDDDD y entonces me lo invento todo… y es cuando empiezan los problemas XDDD pobre de mi XDDD… bueno espero que este capitulo también os guste mucho XDDDD es verdad Juegui te lo dedico a ti que se que cuando te dedican algo estas obligada a leerlo XDDDD lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Lensaik: comprendo que la odies XDDD yo tp la soporto es uno de los personajes de slam dunk que mas odio -.- pero bueno XDDDDD aki esta para poder traumatizarla XD y que sepa que rukawa solo es para hanamichi XD lalalalaaaa XDDDDDD espero que este capitulo tb te guste… 


	6. Toyata Miyamasu

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo VI: Itsukai Murayashi / Toyata Miyamasu

Dos cuerpos encima de la cama, mi cama, donde nos besábamos… bueno mas bien donde le besaba apasionadamente, mientras sin mucho demorar nos quitábamos las ropas quedando solamente en ropa interior.

Acariciando su cuerpo bronceado sentía latir mi corazón de pura excitación que me provocaba mirarlo, con mis manos tocaba su pelo rojo y miraba atentamente su cara, tan preciosa… pero.. que estaba diciendo? Solo le utilizaba para hacer desgraciado a Rukawa… nada mas… entonces porque me gusta tanto…. Porque tengo la necesidad de tocarle… acaricio su miembro haciendo que este reaccionara, junto con el mío y me hacerlo a besarlo…

- Para…

- Eh?

- No puedo

- Como?

- Lo… siento…. Pero no puedo… hacer esto

- Ya veo que estas nervioso…

- No es eso… es que no dejo de pensar en Kaede

- Eh?- en Rukawa? Esta en la cama con un chico y piensa en Rukawa…

- Lo siento mucho Itsukai…. Pero no puedo hacerle esto

- Hacerle el que?

- Esto… lo que estabamos a punto de comenzar…. Soy incapaz…

- Pero- tengo que hacer algo… pero el que-….

- Será mejro que me vaya…

- No espera.. el te hizo lo mismo no?

- Ah?

- Porque tu no puedes vengarte… aun que no lo sientas.. da igual, no me gusta pensar que el se lo va montando con otros y tu pensando todo el rato que es lo que estará haciendo

- …..

- No entiendo tu mente yo estaría rabioso, deseando vengarme de ese individuo pero tu…- joder.. para no saber que decir me ha salido bastante bien… jeje Hana caerá en mi trampa otra vez…

- Se… lo que quieres decir… pero cometí el error de enamorarme.. y ahora siento que si le hago algo así… es como si me estuviera engañando a mi mismo

- ..- mierda… el tampoco se queda callado… si esto sigue asi acabará por irse

- Esta bien…. Te comprendo…. Pero no te vayas

- …No esta bien que me quede

- Me da igual que no este bien, ahora es peligroso y lo ultimo que quiero es que corras peligro por culpa de un calentón mío…

- ….

- Además ya sabia yo… que hoy dormiríamos- le sonrío- es preferible que duermas bien jeje no crees, venga quédate.. prometo que no voy a decir nada mas malo de ese Rukawa

- Jumjum… esta bien… gracias….

- No te preocupes y buenas noches

- Donde vas a dormir tu

- En el sofá

- Que? Ni hablar….. duerme tu en TU cama soy yo quien debe dormir en el sofá

- No importa- si esto sigue así acabara por invitarme a dormir en la misma cama

- Pues entonces durmamos juntos- BINGO!

- Bueno.. esta bien- espero a que se duerma y cuando finalmente cae en los brazos de morfeo, retiro sus boxers dejándolo completamente desnudo, nunca me ha apetecido tanto.. tener ese pene en mi poder… pero me contengo y le hago unas cuantas fotos… mi plan es perfecto… primero Hana se enfada con Rukawa… aunque eso no se como pasó, pero me ha venido genial, y ahora toca a Rukawa para que se enfade con Hana…. Jajaj que vas hacer si tu pelirrojo te es infiel?… me da pena la pobre de Haruko pero.. si tiene que hacer algo me gustaría que se suicidara… claroo no sin antes sufrir como un condenado jmjmjmjmjmjmjm.

Es de día……el sol me da de pleno en los ojos….uaghhhhh.. bueno hoy estoy muy tranquilo, mi plan esta decidido y haré por lo que mas quiera que haré terminar la relación de ellos dos…aunque… las cosas se me van de las manos.. Haruko la pobre no acabara con Rukawa… bueno entonces lo mejor será que si acaben juntos pero que él sea un desgraciado ambulante… quiero que sufra, como hizo con Itsuai… las pagará… juro que pagará muy caro todo…. Jmjmjm todos saldremos ganando… yo con Hana Haruko con Rukawa….. que bien….

- mmmmm…..

- Buenos días Sakuragi

- …?.. oh… Buenos días…. No me acordaba que me quedé aquí a dormir jeje, perdona por las molestias

- no hay de que! No te preocupes y desayuna

- No, gracias… ayer con lo que estuvimos hablando me hizo pensar que es verdad… estoy demasiado enamorado de Kaede.. por eso quiero ir en cuanto antes hablar con él

- COMO?

- Pues…. Eso…. Quiero solucionarlo todo…. Me altere demasiado solo por un sueño…. Y cuando me dijo que todo era mentira no le creí…

- Pero… te puede mentir!

- Dicen que la ignorancia da la felicidad verdad?…. pues quiero ser ignorante y feliz

- Que?- mierda no pensaba que Hana me saldría con esto……- bueno al menos desayuna algo..

- No tengo hambre- pero su estomago dijo lo contrario- per… perdón…

- Venga desayuna

- Esta bien …. Jejeje

- Yo ahora vengo vale? tengo que enviar algo importante a una amiga

- Esta bien…. Pero no tardes

- No!- me voy corriendo a la casa de Rukawa y tiro la carta con las fotos, tomo el plan ya estaba echado en ese buzón ahora solo teníamos que esperar Haruko y yo, a que Rukawa lo estropeara todo con sus celos… Sakuragi.. decías que Rukawa confiaría en ti?… claro… ya veremos que es lo que te hace cuando se entere de que la persona a la que ama.. prefiere a otro jmjmjmjmjmjmjmj, vuelvo a casa.

- Itsukai?

- Si! Ya estoy aquí

- Esta bien.. pues yo ya me voy

- Ya te vas?

- Sip

- Esta bien.. quieres que te acompañe?

- Tranquilo… no me pasará nada.. además solo voy a casa de Rukawa

- Por eso lo digo- finjo estar preocupado jmjmj

- Eh?…. bueno Ja ne!

- Adiós!- veo como cierras la puerta y con ella todo mi plan detrás de ti, arrastrándose como una serpiente cuando va a comer, despacio, cauteloso, y sobretodo muy silenciosamente para atacar a su presa… su pobre presa….. ahora solo había que esperar…

RINGGG RINGGG

- mochi mochi?

- Soy Haruko Akagi

- Ahh Harukoo déjame que te explique todo mi plan….

Sin sospechar nada Hanamichi iba dirección a casa de Rukawa pero.. no pensaba para nada lo que se encontraría al llegar a ese lugar….jmjmjm...

CONTINUARÁ…..

Sakare: lalalalal… de verdad pensaban que se iban acostar juntos? XDDDDDD pues la verdad es que pensaba hacerlo… pero como todo lo que pienso en realidad después no pasa nada pues… lalalalala (ademas estoy feliz de haberme leido HYD) XDDD aquí esta el resultado! Si extraño, corto… ahh se me han acabado los adjetivos! Bueno a lo que iba… que si ahora no entendéis nada de lo que habla Itsukai/Toyata…. Mas adelante se explicará todo :PPP aunque ni yo misma se que es lo que le ha pasado a este tio… simpelmente escribi y me cabé mi propio agujero del que no puedo salir… porque cada vez pongo mas cosas y despues no se como solucionarlas XDDDD ahhh ya nisiquiera sale Haruko…… bueno en los proximos capitulos ya haré que tenga mas protagonismo… es que ahora el malo parece Itsukai y yo quería que fuera Haruko… aunque que alguien sin inteligencia sea malo es dificil :P pues eso.. espero que este capitulo os guste y que sigáis leyéndome :PP

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Balucita: MUCHAS GRACIAS XDDD me alegro que te guste y porfaaa no me matess si no te ha gustado esto no leas los proximos capitulos pq hana lo va apasar un poquito mal :PPPP pero bueno a mi siempre me han gustado los finales felices jejejeje asi que tranquilaaa! que todo lo malo que pase se solucionará... espero XDDD

Lensaiak: Espero que te vaya muy bien en los examenes mucha suerte y que lo apruebes todo XDD XDDDD bueno aqui esta el capitulo 6 espero no haber dedcepcionado.. ya se que podria haber puesto que se acostaban pero jejeejej asi para los siguientes capitulos es mejor jejejeje XDDDDDD bueno pues epsero que em continues leyendo! 


	7. Autentica Indifelidad?

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo VII: Autentica Infidelidad?

Me despierto por los rayos del sol, malditos rayos de sol…. Pero eso ahora no me preocupa.. lo que me importa.. es donde esta Hana? Donde habrá dormido? No quiero pensa que mi mono pelirrojo no esta al otro lado de la cama… de todas formas lo hago.. como si estuviera….

- Donde esta? aghh! mi cabeza….. me duele todo el cuerpo - me levanto, y miro todas las habitaciones pensando que podría estar en alguna, pero es inútil, lo único que veo al abrir la puerta de la calle es un montón de botellas de sake i otras bebidas alcohólicas… entonces es cuando recuerdo todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

Ringgg ringg tartatratratrrraaaa

- …Si?…. que quieres Kaede? Te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.. y solo han pasado unas semanas, prefiero no hablar contigo ahora

- espera Hana no cuelgues! Tienes todo el derecho ha estar enfadado conmigo si te hubiera hecho algo.. pero… no es verdad.. además..

- Kaede será mejor que lo dejemos por un tiempo..

- Que? Espera! Hana… ese amigo tuyo no es otro que..

- Que amigo?

- Eh? Pues..

- Es que has estado espiándome?

- No! Él me lo ha dicho

- Estas loco?.. ufff prefiero que hablemos mas adelante ahora no quiero… tengo prisa

- Has quedado con él verdad?- dijo temeroso

- Y que si he quedado?

- No puedes hacerme esto… que es lo que vas hacer? No iras a su casa verdad?

- No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada! Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el culpable de todo esto!

- No.. pero.. yo me preocupo por ti… déjame explicártelo todo y lo entenderás?

- Entender? Que me has sido infiel? Estas tonto?

- No! No te he sido infiel!

- Ya hablaremos.. tengo que colgar

- Espera Hanamichi!

- Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi

- ….. Hana-kun….- al colgarme me fui directo a un bar y empece a pedir y pedir sin cesar hasta que por el cierre del local me echaron, después fui a un bar de putas, que era el único lugar abierto… pero al estar ebrio y que todas esas tías me molestaran tanto decidí irme, llevándome dos botellas de vodka y terminármelas en la puerta de mi casa….

FIN FLASH BACK

- mierda tengo que llamar a Hana, ese cabrón de Toyata puede haberle hecho cualquier cosa- llamo pero esta apagado así que me visto corriendo y salgo a la calle hacia casa del pelirrojo, deseando encontrárselo en su casa, pero veo como sobresale una carta del buzón así que la cojo y la leo… no se porque la cogí pero me abría gustado no darme cuenta de esa carta y permanecer ignorante al contenido que llevaba.

Kaede Rukawa:

Sabes quien soy? Efectivamente! Toyata-kun! Solo te escribo esta carta para que veas lo que un chico despechado como tu EXNOVIO puede llegar a ponérmela dura… aishhh como has conseguido retener al pelirrojo tanto tiempo? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado lo suficiente… porque ahora me toca a mi… la verdad no pensaba decírtelo pero seguro que ahora tu cara será la viva imagen de un hombre completamente horrorizado y eso que aun no has visto las fotos, l verdad es que comprendo perfectamente porque ibas con el… seguro que no era por amor sino por lo bueno que es en la cama verdad, sus manos son minas de oro para mi cuerpo, como acaricia mi miembro, como lo saborea con su boca, la postura que usa para ser penetrado es todo tan excitante, por eso te envío solo unas copias ya que las fotos autenticas las tengo yo, si no cuando no este a mi lado como voy hacer para masturbarame? Aunque no será lo mismo que cuando me hace una mamada ya que solo de escribirlo me dejan húmedo…

Bueno espero que disfrutes de las fotos.

Te desea lo peor….

Tu gran amigo Toyata…..

- …….

- ………

- …………..- que es lo que me pasa, estoy inmovilizado, no puedo mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo….. lo único que si noto es la ira que siento, las ganas de matar….. pero porque no puedo moverme….. acaso es una reacción que hace mi cuerpo para que no utilice mi mano para poder ver las fotos?

- ………- me tiemblan las piernas…. No! No puede ser, Hana no puede haberse acostado con ese desgraciado….no… él jamas haría eso, estoy seguro! Jamas!

- …………..- aparto la carta de mi vista dejando ver las fotos, pero no se porque mis manos no las aguantaban bien y temblaban, al verlas las deje caer, y con las fotos mis rodillas, cayeron por el temblor de mi cuerpo….

- ……eh?… Kaede? Que te pasa?- esa… era la voz de Hanamichi?

- ….- llueve, esta cayendo agua en mi cara

- Kaede.. que te pasa? Estas llorando- yo llorando?…….. se acerca a mi…

- NO ME TOQUES

- Eh?… como?

- …….

- Que te pasa Kaede?

- Que me pasa? Quieres que te diga QUE COÑO ME PASA?

- No me grites…. Y menos sin motivos!

- QUE NO GRITE?… MIERDA ME TRATAS DE INFIEL CUANDO ERES TU QUIEN SE VA FOLLANDO A OTROS!

- Que estas diciendo?

- NO TE HAGAS AHORA EL IDIOTA! QUE NO SABE NADA!

- Ka…Kaede yo solo venia para arreglar las cosas, y me sales con esas?…que es lo que te pasa?

- Que. que me pasa?… yo no soy el que se va acostando con tíos a los 4 días de conocerse! Joderr- niégamelo… niégamelo..- o me vas a decir que has dormido en tu casa?- NIÉGAMELO!

- …… pero eso no quiere decir nada de lo que estas gritando

- no… has dormido en tu casa….- dije casi susurrando

- No pero eso no es para que te pongas así!

- Como puedes mentir así, nunca pense que el rey de la inocencia en realidad fuera así… yo jamas pense en ponerte los cuernos, ni si quiera ahora… que estabamos peleados.. pero tu!…

- Como que no me fuiste…

- PERO TU YA SE LA ESTAS CHUPANDO A OTRO TÍO A LA MAS MÍNIMA NO?

- Que estas diciendo? Idiota! Yo no he hecho nada con nadie, os es que acaso quieres que lo haga- le cojo rápidamente del brazo y lo estampo contra el suelo haciendo que entrara en mi casa, y cerrando mi puerta con llave le miro.

- NO tienes derecho a decirme nada!

- Kaede me has hecho daño!

- URUSAI MALDITO! Te enfadaste conmigo porque pensaste que me iba con otro, te cabreaste por un simple sueño, pero tu de verdad te has ido con otro, pretendes que no me cabrée? Pretendes que con unos simples gritos se me pase, lo que has hecho?

- Que dices?.. además te dije por teléfono que quería pensar lo nuestro.. anoche

- Entonces no lo niegas, anoche pensaste que un polvo con otra persona no iría mal no? Y después y como idiota volvería contigo!- en mis ojos borrosos por el llanto solo veía a la persona que estaba en el suelo asustado por mi culpa, me agaché a él forzándolo para que no pudiera escaparse.

- NOO, tu has sido el único!

- No mientas!- le cojo las manos y las alzo encima de su cabeza cogiéndolo de tal forma que ea imposible poder escaparse.

- Kaede me haces daño!- dijo asustado

- Esta noche te has ido con otro y has hecho todo lo que haces conmigo verdad?- le grité mientras le arrancaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- NO!

- Te has entregado a él? No?

- No! Claro que no!

- Te susurraba cosas mientras le quitaba la roba…- le murmuraba mientras le quitaba los pantalones rápidamente

- No!… kae- esta fuera de control!

- Entonces porque será que no te creo, enséñame como gritabas cuando te tocaba aquí!- le digo colérico perdido, mientras mi mano libre se dirigió a su entrepierna y le empezó a masajear duramente, movimiento que hacia gritar al pelirrojo de dolor.

- Para… aaahh…..- no puedo desatarme de él

- Enséñame como gemía locamente mientras te metía los dedos- sin dejarle contestarme a tiempo para poder defenderse le gire bruscamente, acorralándole mas fuerte, dejando su miembro enrojecido e irritado para concentrarme en su orificio que sin ni siquiera quererlo, le metí mi miembro fuertemente

- AHHHHHHH…. Par….

- Entiendo esto no es suficiente para ti… lo míos es mas grande que ese desgraciado pero tu necesitas algo mas no?.. quieres que lo probemos con otra cosa?- le susurre a la oreja mordiéndola

- No… su.. suéltame… aahhh

- Disfrutaste con ese cabrón verdad? Confiésalo!- le grito cogiendo una de las velas que utilizamos para los apagones y sin esperar a que pensara que es lo que le iba a meter dentro de su ano lo penetre con fuerza, haciendo que empezara a sangrar y que la vela blanca se tintara de un color rojo claro

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

- Conmigo era una mierda.. no? Que fuiste a otro?

- Para.. kaede

- Es que yo no te complemento lo suficiente- sin dejarle ir comienzo a ir a mas rápido moviendo la vela mientras mi boca comienza a mordisquear su miembro haciendo que esto empezara a sangrar también, y con mi lengua empezara lamer la sangre que salía

- Para… -dijo sin fuerzas a causa del dolor

- Ahora si que te gusta no?…- noto la sangre como va cayendo en el suelo

- KAEDE ME HACES DAÑO… PARA…. Por favor…. Así me das… miedo…

- …….- …….- ……- sin darme cuenta vi todo el panorama que había formado, solo por celos…. Kami como podía haberle hecho esto?… le estaba torturando con una vela?… rápidamente se la quite reaccionando horrorizado.. pero el seguía inmóvil tapándose la cara con las manos que ya deje sueltas… para que yo no lo viera llorar y quejarse del dolor….

- ….. snif.. buh- se levanta y se va hacia la ducha… porque.. porque me ha hecho esto?

- ……- como he sido capaz de hacerlo esto?- …….- dejo caer el agua encima mío para poder refrescarme las ideas…- maldita sea….

- Snif….ah..ah…- esta hecho un fiera…. Nunca le había visto comportarse así, de donde ha sacado que o seria capaz de acostarme con otro?…. aunque sea mentira no va a perdonarme…. Ni si quiera he sido capaz de defenderme…. Como voy hacerle entrar en razón y explicarle que no ha pasado nada…. No va a creerme…. No quiero que vuelva aquí… tengo miedo

- ….. - allí esta… no se ha movido ni un centímetro…

- …..- que hago?

- ….. Perdón…… no se que es lo que me ha pasado… es solo que al verte y verme como si no hubiera pasado nada… me volví loco…

- pero.. si no ha pasado nada…..- dije con temor a su reacción, ahora menos que nunca podía defenderme de otro ataque como ese…

- …..- estoy en shock no se que decirle…- yo…

- porque actúas así?… no.. no pasó nada…

- actúo… así porque tu no me das pistas de que lo que han visto mis ojos sea todo mentira

- pero te lo han dicho mis palabras…. Además que es lo que has visto no te entiendo

- tus palabras hacen el mismo efecto en mi como las mías lo hicieron en ti- dije sin aliento… como es posible que le estuviera diciendo semejante cosa!

- OO…….perdóname.. yo debí creerte… pero NO ES LO MISMO? Tu tampoco confías en mi!

- ….. si que lo hago no dejo de hacerlo… siempre estas rodeado de gente.. simple eres tan amable con todo el mundo que me da rabia pensar que en realidad no eres nada mío, solo te comparto con el resto de los hombres que tienen tu amistad y en ocasiones pasamos la noche juntos… yo no quiero eso.. no ves que te quiero para mi? No ves que no quiero pensar que en cualquier momento puedo perderte… como ahora….

- …. Kae……..

- de todas formas- dije sin animo alguno…- no debí hacerte esto, me comporte como un energúmeno- me acerco a ti pero como autoreflejo te escondes

- …..njj…..- nunca pensé que tendría miedo de Kaede- no te acerques a mi…..por favor….

- … Todo es por mi culpa..- me acerco a él aun sabiendo que ahora esta aterrorizado y le cojo para dejarlo encima de la cama- lo siento… yo en realidad no pienso nada de lo que dije… es solo que mis celos se apoderaron de mi.. y actuaron sin mi permiso….yo… confío en lo que dices- cierro la puerta tras de mi, pero al dar unos pasos escucho como se abre y veo al pelirrojo abrazarme por detrás.. mientras me dice un claro "espera"…

- espera- dice con dificultad… por el dolor…..

- ves a la cama…

- si confías en mi porque tengo la sensación que solo lo dices para que deje de temblar? Porque tengo la sensación que dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ti? Porque me haces pensar que en realidad si volviera a pasar pensarías igual de mal de mi?- me giro para sujetarlo asombrado por escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca...y le sujeto, para que no se cayera al suelo- yo no me he acostado con el te lo juro! Es verdad que nos…. Que le besé pero el no llego hacerme nada, yo no quería hacer nada… solo quiero que me toques tu! Créeme de verdad!

- ……..- porque estoy sorprendido.. pero si le creo.. le creo.. se perfectamente que no haría nada.. entonces porque me jode tanto….- le besaste..- dije sin que mi mente lo pensara antes

- eh?…si…. pero solo fue un beso… tu.. tu te has dado miles mas que yo!- no se porque dije eso pero es como si todo esto volviera a empezar

- ….- eso fue una puñalada que sentí?- como que yo besado amas que tu? Jamas he besado a nadie cuando estaba contigo- porque lo digo en pasado?

- Porque lo dices en pasado?-….. idiota le dijiste que querías tiempo.. porque has soltado semejante bocanada!- quiero decir…- que quiero decir?-

- ….- me leyó el pensamiento-……

- lo que quería decir es…. Que… - tomé aire- es que tu no confías en mi porque yo si tengo que confiar en ti!- si lo solté importándome una mierda lo que pasara después…. Aunq creo que no pasó lo que esperaba…. Me abrazó…

- ……- que pareja….- mas rara- no somos capaces de- confiar en uno del otro- creo que hana no me entendió.. ya que ni yo mismo supe que dije

- que quieres decir? Yo quiero estar contigo, me da igual la forma en la que me trates- que digo.. no me da igual odio que hace un momento me tratara así.. porque le estoy implorando no quiero pedirle nada… mierda me contradigo! En verdad si que quiero.. pero.. no…- aunque sea violándome

- ….- esas palabras entraron en mi cuerpo como agua congelada… yo le he violado?… claro que si… soy un maldito violador…-…..

- se que yo no he confiado en ti… pero… no pensé que esto seria tan duro.. solo.. creía que seria una pelea tonta que se arreglaría rápidamente…. Me distes miedo Kaede… pero… si así consigo que creas en mi…. No me importaría que lo volvieras hacer

- ……- para no sigas.. no sigas clavándome mas dagas.. solo haces que me dienta peor… tan monstruo soy?.. tan horrible puedo llegar a ser? De violar a mi novio…. Tan.. tan… tan

- di algo…. No te quedes callado… yo…. Perdóname por haber dormido en casa de otro- soy idiota…. Me estoy rebajando ante el….. le quiero si es verdad… pero porque me estoy rebajando tanto?…. tan desesperado estoy?…. tanto lo amo?… claro que si.. pero… no quiero pensar que ahora se reía de mi

- CÁLLATE!… no me digas mas…. no ves que así haces que me sienta peor!

- ……

- por favor… ve a descansar…

- y tu?- ahhh se va?.. no…. Después de todo lo que he dicho se va…

- tengo que refrescarme las ideas

- que? NO!

- Eh?

- …..- no te vayas….

- No voy a irme para siempre.. solo voy a dar una vuelta- le sonrío- esta casa es mía- y cierro la puerta…

- Ha leído mi pensamiento?……

Camino sin rumbo alguno…. No se que hacer.. solo necesitaba alejarme de todo ese dolor… lo único que tengo en claro, es que todo esto no acabará así.. me vengare.. ese cabrón de toyata lo pagara…. Pero.. Hana…. Que hago? Maldita sea nunca pense que estar enamorado seria tan horrible.. no dejo de pensar todo lo que le he hecho.. AHHHH mierdaaa. Kaede quítatelo de la cabeza joder! Ahora es cuando mas fría la tienes que tener.. tienes que vengarte.. pero… no puedo dejar a Hana así.. me odiara… ahh que hago?… sigo caminando sin rumbo alguno…

CONTINUARÁ…

Sakare: XDDDDDDDDDDDD O tenia ganas de hacer una violación pero no me salió como quería UU yo quería mas sangre.. pero esta claro que nunca podré hacer algo así a Hana así que me salió algo suave…. MUUUUUUUUUU suave…. Estuve a punto de coger el cursos y borrar para hacerlo mas sádico pero.. ya que lo había escrito XDDD pos no iba a borrarlo XDD así que si no os gusta no me culpes a mi culpar a mi vaguitis de no querer hacer otro mas fuerte… en principio mi idea era dejar a hana medio muerto… por decirlo de alguna manera… pero después dije.. "si hombre como voy hacer eso… entonces tendría que hacer que Ru después de matar a haruko y toyata se suicidara y esto seria hamlet!" así que dije bueno pues lo hago un poco mas pastel….. y al principio pos.. bueno si pero después me pase cuatro pueblo y ya parecía que fuera un novela XDDDDDD pero al imaginarme a hana desnudo ensangrentado pidiendo a ru perdón O se me iluminaron los ojos XDDD y decidí dejarlo así….. ya se que queda muy mal que hana sea tan débil….. pero es que de verdad que me gusta XDDD además aun falta un poco de fic.. quien dice que al final el mas fuerte no sea él? XDDDDDD (Ru: ja ja ja el fuerte? Sakare escribes lemons sobre nosotros pero después no sabes nada -.- le controlo como me da la gana.

Hana: tu quieres que te parta las piernas no?

Ru: bueno entonces cuando nos lo montamos pq gritas como una niña?

Hana: O/O KAEDE ESTAS MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOO yo no hago eso

Sakare: URUSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.. toyy que estoy explicando mi vidaaaaaa además vosotros se supone que estas peleados

Ru y Hana:………… es verdad….. bueno da igual… ahora ya somos felices otra vez….

Sakare: -.- NO….) vale XDDDDDDD se me fue la olla XDD pero es que me aburro en casa y no tengo ganas ahora de pensar el siguiente capitulo XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sakare: ahh es verdad! Si os habéis fijado el capitulo 6 acababa con Toyata y haruko hablando.. y en este no han aparecido…. Pues lo mismo pasara en el 8 pero al revés.. serán Ru y Hana los que no aparezcan ya que quiero explicar el plan XD….. es otra forma de explicar el fic.. por parejas XDDDD…

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Lensaiak: Bueno me alegro de que te gustase XDDDDDDD y bueno este capitulo es un poco sadomasokista XDD pero es que queria que Kaede fuera tancelos como para hacerle eso a hana XDDD lalala no me mates XDDD y yo tb quiero muertos a Haruko y Toyata XDDD jajaja bueno que lo apruebes todoo! yo tb estoy de examenes XDD jejejej XDDD que tengamos las dos mucha suertee XDD 


	8. El Plan de Toyata

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo VIII: El plan de Toyata

RINGGG RINGGG

- mochi mochi?

- Soy Haruko Akagi

- Ahh Harukoo déjame que te explique todo mi plan….

- Eh? Tu plan? Genial!

- Aja pero necesito tu ayuda

- No hay problema, todo es poco para vengarme de Sakuragi

- Bueno en realidad… creo que Rukawa es mas mala persona que Sakuragi

- Que estas diciendo, Sakuragi, es un bruto, no sabe jugar bien a basket, jamas ha salido con una chica, no sabe mis sentimientos, los desprecia, y juega conmigo haciéndose pasar por mi amigo para después quedarse él con Rukawa! Deseo su muerte!

- …. No se.. pero mi plan creo que no te va a gustar

- porque?

- Porque no solo sufrirá Sakuragi sino también sufrirá Rukawa.. pero mucho mas que Sakuragi

- En que consiste?.. si Rukawa se hiere o algo no lo permitiré!

- No.. tranquila.. el lo único que hará es morirse por dentro cuando…

- Que? Porque te paras?

- Te lo contaré desde el principio..

- Oh vale

- Veras ayer pasé la noche con Hanamichi

- QUE?

- Pero no pasó nada

- ah bueno…

- resulta que se pelearon y yo ya había estado allí para hacerme amigo suyo..

- se pelearon

- déjame terminar joder

- perdón

- pues resulta que saqué unas fotos, algo comprometidas y se las di a Rukawa, por supuesto el es muy celoso y lo ultimo que hará es confiar en Sakuragi así que plan A.. en estos momentos se estará ejecutándolo

- …entiendo pero de que forma

- uff hay que explicártelo todo- me acerco y le digo a la oreja- lo violara, lo maltratará o cualquier cosa peor

- OO….. oh… vale

- El caso es que estoy seguro que después vendrá a mi para.. no se por ejemplo matarme.. es mas fuerte que yo pero igualmente se perfectamente que podré detenerlo

- Y yo que tengo que hacer?

- Tu tienes que ir a buscar a Sakuragi…. Creo que es algo difícil pedirte esto.. pero quiero que lo mates

- Que!

- No te estoy pidiendo

- No puedo matar aun persona de verdad! Estas loco…. Aunq sea el odioso de Sakuragi… no puedo matarlo yo

- No lo vas matar tu solo tienes que empujarlo o hacer que te cae o cualquier cosa el mismo se matara

- Ah… bueno.. pero como lo hago

- No se menos apuñalarlo puedes hacer de todo.. tíralo por un puente, empújalo a los coches no se… hay mil formas de matar

- ….. que tenebroso….

- Todo sea por ver sufrir a Rukawa

- Eh? Yo no quiero verlo sufrir yo quiero que este conmigo

- No importa, sufrirá pero para eso estas tu no? Para consolarlo

- Ah! Eso me gusta mas!

- Pues entonces que te parece?

- Pero no faltan cosas.. es un poco.. a la suerte

- Si que faltan cosas pero mejor no te lo digo.. lo único que tu tienes que hacer es traer a Sakuragi al centro de Kanagawa que es donde me hospedo yo y seguro que Rukawa vendrá a verme

- … vale

- Sobretodo no lo estropees! Sino todo será un fracaso y el que acabara muerto seré yo

- Tranquilo.. e s solo que… dime… porque estas así? Con Rukawa…

- Como?

- Si no puedes disimularlo.. lo odio a muerte… sino no querrías hacer que sufriera tanto

- ….

- Te daría igual…..

- Es solo…. Que hace tiempo que tengo una espina clavada y quiero sacarla

- Pero porque

- No lo entenderías

- si que lo entendería, porque la gente no confía en mi?

- ….. esta bien…

- dime

- todo esto lo hago solo por venganza.. en realidad a mi Sakuragi me gusta bastante, pero ha decidido enamorarse de alguien como Rukawa por eso tiene que sufrir las consecuencias

- ….

- Además si no hubiera sido por culpa de ese pelirrojo Itsukai ahora estaría aquí… puede que no conmigo.. pero estaría feliz aunque sea con Rukawa…

- Que? Itsukai… pero.. ese no es el nombre que te has inventado, para atraer a Sakuragi

- Si… bueno.. ese nombre es de un amigo… que… yo quería mucho..

- Y?

- Pues que quería que participara en la venganza contra Rukawa aunque solo sea con su nombre

- No te entiendo

- … déjalo….

Pipipipipipipiiii

- Ostras mi móvil….. Toyata tengo que irme.. pero me has dejado ahora preocupada esta tarde quedamos y me lo cuentas todo!

- ….. bueno

- además yo también quiero vengarme de Sakuragi… y tu plan es perfecto para no volver a verlo

- Dónde esta tu inocencia Haruko?- dijo medio sonriendo…

- Hanamichi Sakuragi me la quitó… por eso… pienso que cuando el desaparezca lo recuperaré

CONTINUARÁ….

Sakare: XDDDDD si este capitulo es el mas corto de todos hasta ahora verdad? Es en realidad el plan que tenia pensado era otra cosa… pero después empece hacer spoilers de mi fic y dije.. bueno y si lo hago así podría hacer aquello entonces podría explicar la vida de Toyata.. por que odia a Rukawa.. y hacerle un poco sufrir….. ya que quiero venganza por haber violado a Hana XDDDD y dije.. pues entonces pongo esto.. y ya veré como lo recupero XDDDDDD

Sakare: Es un poco lioso estos capitulo no?.. es que van un poco salteados XDD como dije el cap 6 va de Hana y Toyata pero al final sale Haruko en el cap 7 no salen ni Toyata ni Haruko pero en este vuelven a salir y en el 9 pues.. aun no lo se XDD y el 10 ira de… tp lo se pero será como parejas, mas o menos como hasta ahora XDDD diferentes opiniones para poder explicarlo todo XDDD.. es totalmente lioso verdad?… dímelo a mi que tengo que leerme lo caps anteriores para saber que es lo que hacia Toyata XDD bueno pues espero que os guste este capitulo XDDDDD

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

Morgana of Avallon: OSTIA! Esa frase te quedó genial! Me encanta, lo voy a poner en el fic XDDDD como si lo dijera Rukawa XDDDDDD ya me lo estoy imaginando (Rukawa: los celos son el peor sentimiento de todos, peor que el odio, la ira, las ganas de venganza…. Es como odiar a una persona que amas… es una traiciona tu propia alma.. como pude hacer eso ) XDDDDDD O me mola mucho! O bueno lalallaa yo lo he alargado un poco pero vaya XDD la frase es tuya pondré que hay copyright de tus comentarios XDDDDDDD, en este fic no creo que haya lemon de mitryo ya que no sabri que historia ponerle XDDD pero en el de "desde el infierno" voy hacer un trio O mitsui enamorado de hana.. pero como el desapareció el único consuelo que tuvo fue el de ryota y entonces bla bla bla bla bla meteré a kogure y finalmente mitryo! O esa pareja me encanta XDDDD me gusta mas que mitko XDD lalalala XDDDD pues bueno XD no se que mas decirte XDDDD ya te he hecho un copyright y todo.. lo malo es que ahora no se donde ponerlo XDDDD…. Bueno en el cap 9 lo pongo XDD ya que este es de haruko y Toyata lalalala espero que te guste la continuación.. aunque me ha quedado un poco corta XD

Nian: XDDDDDD ya sabia que no os iba a gustar XDDDD llevo 6 capítulos en plan delicado y de repente se me va la olla y hago una violación XDD.. descarado se me fue completamente la olla XDD pero es que quería que hana tb sufriera las consecuencias de dormir con otro tio XDDD lo que pasa es que no tenia pensado hacer algo así XDD no se un discusión, algún que otro golpe… pero no lo de la vela XDDD, reconozco que me pasé bastante XDDDDD de todas formas ahora que ya he alcanzado a mi web (es raro XDDD) iré mas lenta XD ya que tengo otros fics que hace siglos que no continuo XD así que en lugar de cada martes actualizaré este fic cada dos martes XDDDDD… espero que me continúes leyendo!

Shedin: XDDDDD ya lo seee gomen! No me maten XDDDDD ya se que me fui mucho en el cap 7 XDD pero es que quería ver si era capa de hacer una violación donde hana no pareciera débil… (creo q no lo conseguí XDD).. pero bueno es que si no se van los extremos el fic no es el mismo XDDD de todas maneras me alegro un montón de que te parezca que hana no era del todo nenaza.. porque sinceramente cuando me lo leí… lo primero que pensé fue "me van a matar por hacer a hana así de debilucho XD" pero como no tenia ganas de currarme una personalidad mas fuerte pues lo deje asi XDDD.. si que es verdad que he visto que en algunos fics hana parece prácticamente una chica…. Lo único que le falta es que le crecieran tetas -.- por eso no quería que en un fic mío pasase eso y bueno siempre el amor debilita ala gente no?.. porque sino mira a Rukawa todo lo que habla XDDDD… y bueno si que e sverdad que ru es mas fuerte mentalmente pero…. Vaya yo tb quiero que hana sea en algun momento el que mas aguante y el que consuele a ru O pero no lo consigo XDDDD asiq ue dijo pos a la mierda XDDDD :P y lo de haruko… hombre morir no porque ya hice un fic donde ru la mataba (mi sueño cumplido) pero de todas formas quiero intentar que sufra las consecuencias de querer separarlos XD

Lo del manga hay una pagina que ponía los scans pero ahora ya creoq ue no los tienes de todas formas buscare la direccion y ya te la pasare O… y bueno estos capitulos ya se tardaran dos semanas y que he alcanzado a mi web con los capitulos y tengo otros fic comenzados y me da vaguitis pensar tanto XDDDs sigue leyendomeeeeee o

SAKURA: XDDDD si bueno la verdad es que tp tenia mucho sentido la violación es solo q me apetecía hacerlo XDDD y bueno la venganza ni si quiera ser como hacerlo.. aparte que me tardare bastante XD… ya que he alcanzado mi pag y ya tengo que empezar a escribir otra vez XD.. es pero que te guste este capitulo aunq me quedó muy corto.. quería subirlo pronto O

KidCat: XDDDD si bueno Kae a llegado a un punto que lo ultimo que hace es pensar antes de actuar XD.. molaaa celossssss.. celossss. Es tan celoso que lo viola para hacerle saber a su amante que es solo suyo O es genial no te parece? XD (que drástica soy no XD?) bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8 es muy corto comparado al ultimo pero para explicar el plan tonto que tiene Toyata ya era suficiente XD lalala XDDD gracias por el reviews O


	9. Pensamientos

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto??? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

Sakare: Copiright de una frase que dijo Morgana O

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo IX: Pensamientos

//POV Rukawa//

Celos, son los peores sentimientos que puede tener una persona, peor que el odio, la ira, la venganza… no… es como todo eso junto… pero en lugar de ir hacia una persona odiada va dirigido a la persona que amas…. Es como traicionar tu corazon… pero lo peor de todo es que soy yo el que ha utilizado los celos… como pude hacer eso?

Llevo horas en la calle… no soy capaz de volver a casa.. no quiero encontrármelo como lo deje… mierda…. Prácticamente lo violé…. Pero que estoy diciendo prácticamente? LO VIOLÉ… como he sido capaz de hacerle una cosa así?…. como he sido capaz de tratarle de esa manera…. Mladita sea…. D verdad soy su novio? Entonces porque lo trate tan mal?, porque me siento como un sucio energúmeno, como puedo llamarme su novio.. y todo por culpa de los celos… se perfectamente que el no seria capaz de hacer algo así…se ve claramente que esas fotos fueron tomadas mientras Hana dormía… entonces porque actué de esa forma? Maldita sea…. Maldito mi carácter… malditos mis celos… no tenia porque desconfiar de él… se perfectamente que Hana me quiere y que jamas haría algo así… incluso aunque.. AHHHH maldita sea! Como pude decirle todo aquel?, so yo el que le maltrató, soy yo el que le ha forzado.. solamente yo soy el culpable de todo…..

//POV Hanamichi//

Estoy paralizado…. No tengo valor a moverme…. No soy capaz de hacer nada… tengo miedo… que.. que gracioso el gran Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi tiene miedo.. y no solo eso, sino que tiene miedo, ha llegado atener miedo de la persona a ala que ama…. Que estoy diciendo en realidad me merezco todo esto, yo desde un principio por un estúpido sueño desconfié de él.. y encima me voy haciendo el víctima.. si es que no puedo ser mas tonto, como he podido dejarme engañar así.. no .. no quiero decir que Itsukai tenga l culpa de que Kaede supiera que me besé con el… es solo que nunca debí haber ido a su casa…. No tenia porque haber ido con él.. tenia mi casa no?.. entonces porque diablos fui con el.. de verdad quería, pasar la noche a su lado?.. pues claro que no!! Yo solo quiero a Kaede, encima que le hice daño.. también utilice a Itsukai… él me dijo que le gustaba y yo solo aproveche mi momento de debilidad para estar con otro…

Pero.. de verdad que me da miedo… nunca pensé que sus celos le harían actuar de esa forma… de verdad en ese momento me hubiera gustado no existir.. para no notar ese dolor… aishh.. todavía me duelo…. No.. puedo ni moverme….eso fuer muy duro… no se porque sigo preguntándome porque actuó de esa forma tan cruel… si ya se la respuesta… lo mejor seria que me fuera a casa… no quiero ver hoya Kaede.. me da miedo… además quiero.. mañana quiero hablar con Itsukai… aish… me duele tanto que no puedo ni caminar.. KUSOO!

//POV Toyata//

Mañana será un día muy difícil, quiero que todo salga perfecto, quiero que mi venganza tenga existo, solo espero que Haruko no la fastidie…. Esa chica realmente esta enamorada de Ruakwa… no lo entiendo si es la peor persona del mundo porque tiene tantos fans… solo porque es guapo??.. en realidad nadie le conoce.. todos piensan que es una persona solitaria pero que tiene buen corazón… ese maldito no tiene corazón!, que va tenerlo si es un bloque de hielo… aun q estoy sorprendido de que tenga a su lado a alguien tan cálido como Sakuragi… pero que estoy diciendo.. ya tuvo a alguien igual o mas cálido… Itsukai… el era alguien especial y en menos que canta un gallo lo remplazó por Sakuragi…. Como puede ser tan cruel.. lo odio quiero su desgracia… la muerte no seria suficiente.. quiero verlo sufrir.. quiero que sufra lo que yo he sufrido!, quiero que viva en sus propias carnes la desgracia de perder a alguien querido!…. no le aguanto… pero tranquilo Toyata sufrirá… el sufrirá mas que tu.. jejeje, se piensa que todo se va a solucionar con venir a verme?.. Sakuragi.. el tiene que venir antes.. yo.. voy a encargarme de que sufran…. Por Itsukai y por Haruko….

//POV Haruko//

aihhhhhhhhssss….. vaya mierda de pelo que tengo….. ya se! Cojere las planchas y me lo planchare! Así cuando vea a Hanamichi se sorprenderá.. como puedo hacerlo?? Para que venga conmigo??…. estoy impaciente por saber que es lo que ha pasado con Rukawa y Sakuragi, habrá visto esa carta que le ha enviado Toyata… espera un momento y si… Rukawa le dice a Sakuragi quien es Itsukai… creo que lo sabia verdad??.. pues claro que lo sabia!.. esto se va a poner feo!! Entonces cuando mañana vaya a verlo Sakuragi no confiara en mi! No puede ser… esta tarde he quedado con Toyata… hablaré con él! y le explicare todo lo que puede pasar.. puede que ya lo haya pensado pero…. Prefiero prevenir.. no me gustaría que al final Sakuragi acabara vivo por culpa de que Rukawa le ha dicho la verdad.. entonces.. pueden que los dos vayan a ver a Toyata… Sakuragi sabe donde vive por la mentira de "Itsukai"…. Uohh no me gusta nada como pintan las cosa… le mandare un sms al móvil para quedar antes.. y saber que es lo que vamos hacer.

//POV Rukawa//

Entro en casa y al ver mi habitación encuentro a Hana, esta dormido? No se si acercarme… y si me rechaza?… y si me grita… tengo miedo de su reacción.. ahora.. y si me deja.. esta vez definitivamente?

- Hana… estas despierto?- le pregunto pero no me contesta aun así por el movimiento de protegerse de mi, que ha tenido se perfectamente que me ha escuchado, de que esta despierto, pero no quiere hablarme…. Me acerco a él y le acaricio pero me rehuye, rehuye de mi, no quiere que mi mano le toque

- Gomen ne! Hana-kun por favor

//POV Hanamichi//

escucho la puerta abrirse… e Kaede… seguro… tengo miedo que voy hacer ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para levantarme… y si me dice algo? Y si me hace algo…escucho como entra en la ahitaron y cierro los ojos fuertemente para hacerme o intentar hacerme el dormido

- Hana estas despierto?- pero no le contesto no quiero contestarle… ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar realmente todo lo que ha pasado… no se que decirle… yo me humille aun sabiendo que me había forzado.. pero.. ahora.. solo quiero que se vaya.. quiero irme yo pero me duelo demasiado…se acerca a mi y me acaricia, pero en un autoreflejo mío escondo mi cabeza, mierda ahora sabe perfectamente que estoy despierto… que le digo?

- Gomen ne! Hana-kun por favor…- ohhh noto como me abraza.. me ah abrazado.. hayyy eso me ha dolido.. espera un momento… que se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora? Le perdono? Y si confío en a la mínima pasa lo mismo que hoy? No quiero que se comporte de es manera

- Pero…. Y si… te perdono.. quiero perdonarte pero te tengo miedo.. no se cuando vas a volver a actuar así- se lo he dicho

- …..

- ….. perdona por no confiar en ti… pero tu tampoco me da ejemplo de confianza…

- Perdoname.. en serio…. Lo que pasa. Es que

- ….

- Hace un año murió un amigo mío… y bueno… el día del sueño estaba soñando dos chicos con los que solía estar y…. Ya esta solo soñé eso.. después en mi sueño te veia ti… te lo juro yo solo te quiero a ti… ese Toyata es solo.. un mal recuerdo…

- Yo…. Perdona por desconfiar en realidad todo ha sido culpa mía

- Toyata.. ese chico…- "como soy tan tonto como no he podido decírselo todo antes? Seré baka!"- Toyata…. El en realidad quiere vengarse de mi por algo que pasó en el pasado

- Eh?….- que quiere decir

- En realidad… ese chico que conociste ese Itsukai

- Como sabias... que!::- me levanto rápido pero en seguida me curvo por el dolor-… aishh

- Estas bien?

- Que quieres decir con Itsuka el es muy buena persona..

- Itsukai y Toyata son lo mismo

- Que estas diciendo

- Itsukai.. el único que conozco con ese nombre murió hace tiempo, Toyata ha utilizado ese nombre solo para vengarse de mi

- Que estas diciendo, no mientas es imposible

- De verdad, confía en mi no? Porque iba a mentirte en algo tan serio, como la muerte

- Pero si es verdad…

- Toyata… quería vengarse de nosotros…. No quería vengarse de mi.. y te utilizó para su propósito.. y yo como idiota caí en la trampa… haciendote lo que te hice

- Itsukai.. el parecía tan.. es imposible.. pero

- Te lo juro

- No quiero creerte eso quiere decir que el me mintió todo el tiempo…

- No voy a dejar que esto quede así, te prometo que acabare con todo

- Que espera un momento.. pero.. si

- Esa niña

- Que niña?

- La hermana del capitán

- Haruko? Que pasa con Haruko no puede ser que ella..

- En el partido..

- …..- eso me shockeó…. Itsukai me dijo que estaba al lado de Haruko en el partido.. entonces realmente…. Todo lo que esta pasado es por Haruko- no puede ser

- No te preocupes- me abraza mas fuerte acomodándome en la cama- te juro que haré que paguen por todo lo que te han hecho sufrir y después..- no lego a escuchar toda la frase.. debo estar realmente cansado… porque sino hubiera dicho que no hiciera nada… es solo que.. todo lo que ha pasado hoy me ha dejado realmente cansado….

CONTINUARÁ…..

Sakare: lalalalalalaaaaaa XDDDDDDDD pues bueno… si otro capitulo corto…. Gomen!!! UU es que bueno, resulta que este cap era en realidad el cap 9 pero como decidí hacerlo de otra manera pues entonces, era mejor cortarlo :P

Bueno también es que por culpa de los otros fics que tengo, el "Desde el infierno" me ocupa mucho tiempo ya que quiero hacer lemon en todos los capítulos y… tampoco quiero repetirme.. XDDDD después hace siglos que tengo muerto el de "Crazy for you" y ahora he empezado a seguirlo XDDD y después el de "Mi carta" Kartya ya me esta diciendo que me estoy tardando mucho en continuarla XDDD….. y aun me faltan muchos de Naruto que tengo… ufff por eso me estoy tardando mas… supongo que ahora en lugar de actualizar cada semana este fic lo haré cada dos…. XDD porque resulta que yo! La autora, tb estoy intrigada en saber que va a pasar XD así que XDDDD lo seguiré rapidito XD

GRACIAS POR LOS 


	10. El verdadero Itsukai

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo X: El verdadero Itsukai…

- Toyata aquí!

- Eh? Ah si! Porque querías verme mas pronto? Ya dijimos de vernos a las 5.00

- Pues porque estoy preocupada

- De que

- De que Rukawa se lo haya contado todo a Hanamichi.. si se lo ha dicho el no querrá venir contigo

- Solo era eso?

- Como que solo! Deberías haberlo pensado antes

- Y lo he pensado…. Por eso no te he dicho nada

- Que dices.. ahora Rukawa le estar explicando que Itsukai y tu sois la misma persona, es que no lo entiendes?

- No te preocupes, solo era eso?

- Bueno principalmente si pero..

- Entonces no pasa nada mujer.. ya tenia yo pensado que Rukawa se lo diría.. tranquilízate

- Pero tu plan

- Tienes que entenderlo lo he hecho tan simple como he podido para que me pudieras ayudar

- No si entenderlo lo entiendo.. es solo que… porque quieres hacerle todo eso a Ruakwa

- Eh?

- El culpable de que tu amigo Itsukai ahora este triste es porque Hanamichi se lo llevó!

- ….

- Deberías entonces vengarte de Hanamichi y no de Rukawa

- No… Rukawa es el malnacido que merece todo el sufrimiento posible

- Pero tu me dijiste que erais pareja

- Eso me lo invente porque quería… ahgg ya no se ni que quería hacer.. solo intentaba recordar a Itsukai

- Pero sigo sin comprenderlo

- Rukawa ha sido la persona que mas he odiado en mi vida y lo seguiré odiando hasta el final de sus días

- ….

- El ha arrebatado todo lo que había en mi vida, todo lo importante me lo ha quitado y solo por capricho él….

/FLASH BACK/

- Kaede! Kaede vienes a jugar a basket con nosotros? Sabemos que te gusta mucho por eso Itsukai se ha comprado una pelota de basquet y vamos a extrenarla- dije un poco malhumorado porque en realidad no quería que Rukawa viniera

- No… y no me llames por mi nombre.. no lo aguanto

- Esta bien tu te lo pierdes Itsu y yo jugaremos solos a un 21!- me voy pero me choco con…

- … pues felicidades

- uiyy.. perdona Toya… que te pasa Kaede-kun?

- Oh Itsukai….- dije sonrojándome

- … he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre joder..

- somos amigos desde hace tiempo… pq no vamos a llamarte por el nombre

- no sois mis amigos, vuestros padres es amigo del mío- cierra la ventana donde estaba asomado

- pero tu que te piensas maldito….

- Toya ya basta…. Rukawa es así… no importa….- me sonrió

En quel entonces.. cuando los tres íbamos siempre juntos, aunque Rukawa siempre molesto… teníamos 13 años, todas las vacaciones íbamos a París, pq a nuestros padres les gustaba mucho, ya fueran vacaciones de verán, la semana de primavera, o navidad…Rukawa y yo siempre nos peleamos, no nos llevábamos bien, bueno en realidad yo me peleaba, e´le solo pasaba de mi y me decía inútil… pero mas que el insulta odiaba su forma de pasar de la gente, odiaba como trataba a Itsukai… él si que era buen chico, era una persona maravillosa, simpático, amable, siempre contento… yo le quería.. le amaba.. pero nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía… por si me rechazaba y después sabia que ya nada seria igual… no tenia el valor suficiente…

- Note enfades con Rukawa, él es así

- No comprendo como es posible que en su escuela sea admirados por todos….es un marginado antisocial.. no se como puedes aguantarlo

- Solo hay que ver el lado positivo… seguro que el en realidad es muy cálido… pero necesita confiar en la gente

- …… fuuuuu vamos a jugar?

- Valep!

- Eyy no íbamos a jugar?

- Rukawa!- dije sorprendido

- Tampoco me gusta que gasten mi nombre

- Hs venido!- dijo feliz Itsukai

- Es que no me ves?.. bueno empecemos.. quien tira primero?

- Si!.. tira tu primero… coge el rebote al tablero!- en ese momento me di cuenta que Itsu nunca correspondería mis sentimientos.. El estaba enamorado de Rukawa.. pude ver perfectamente como sus ojos brillaban al verle… en me dolía en el alma, pero también pensaba que Rukawa nunca le correspondería… a fin de cuentas eran chicos los dos… pero de todas forma quería asegurarme que Rukawa no le haría ningún daño

- Oh! Rukawa has ganado y ni siquiera nos has dejado tirar eres genial!

- Huh… no es para tanto….

- Porque no vamos a tomar algo? Voy a dejar la pelota y ahora vengo!- se fue corriendo

- Rukawa…

- Que?

- A ti te interesan las chicas?

- Eh?…- empezó a ponerse nervioso.. eso no me gustaba nada

- Pues eso

- Que tonterías dices a mi no me interesa nadie.. solo me gusta el basket

- Entonces tampoco te interesan los chico verdad?

- ….no….

- ahhhh… me alegro

- como?

- Nada, nada es solo que bueno… a mi si que me interesan los chicos- hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida

- De verdad.. a ti t… si?

- …Eh… si hace tiempo que me gusta Itsu

- que? Itsukai?… te gusta Itsukai…..

- si que pasa?

- No nada es solo.. que…

- No necesito que me digas nada, tampoco he pedido tu consentimiento es solo que quería saber si te gustaban los chicos… si te gustaba Itsu.. si tenia algún rival

- eres inutil o que? Que estas diciendo…

- Baka déjalo…. Que va a saber alguien que no sabe lo que es el amor… que nunca ha estado con nadie, mas que su tonta pelota de basquet

- ……..a mi- no lo escuche o mejor dicho no quise escuchar lo que me dijo Rukawa….

- Eyy! Vamos!- gritó Itsukai

- Si!

ese verano se acabó, y pasaron los meses hasta que en Navidad nos volvimos a encontrar, yo había quedado con Itsu en Tokio varias veces pero Rukawa no quería salir con nosotros también en Japón…

- Toyata! Estas vacaciones has sido el ultimo Rukawa ya ha venido

- Eh? Itsu! Que tal el trimestre

- Muy bien… pero no quería decirte eso.. vas alucinar cuando te cuente

- A si? El que- lo veía tan feliz que me alegraba yo también

- Pues veras.. no se … pero.. yo.. bueno a mi no me gustan las chicas..

- No?- no sabia si saltar de alegría o besarle allí mismo

- No… y bueno a mi me gustan los chicos.. y estos días…

- Si?

- Bueno quedé con Rukawa

- Eh?

- Y bueno… él me besó!

- ….- si mi corazón en aquel momento fuera de cristal se hubiera roto en millones de pedacitos…

- es raro verdad? Peor lo mas alucinante no ha sido eso… sino que encima me ha pedido para salir!

- QUE?

- A que es genial?.. hacia tanto tiempo que me gustaba Rukawa.. nunca pense que el sintiera lo mismo

- ….

- Y que me dices

- pues… que felicidades.. supongo

- jeje

- pero.. de verdad te quiere

- No lo se pero supongo que si.. sino no me hubiera dicho nada no?

Pasaron meses hasta que nos volvimos a ver en la semana de primavera, donde empezamos todos nuevos cursos en otros colegios. Parecía que Itsukai era realmente feliz con Rukawa, a pesar que aun seguir sin querer que le llamase por el nombre, que pasara de el, de que no respondiera a sus llamadas, todo era negativo pero Itsu era feliz con él…. no podía creerme que de verdad Rukawa le quisiera.. era algo anormal.. es imposible que alguien que trata así a su pareja lo quiera

- uoh! Rukawa este es tu equipo en la preparatoria?

- Si

- Oh! Mira este parece un gorila jajja

- Si- sonríe

- Eh? El que esta al lado tuyo…, quien es? Tiene el pelo muy raro

- Es verdad.. es pelirrojo

- Eh?… ah.. pues.. es el Do'aho

- Como?- tanto Itsu como yo nos dimos cuenta como pronuncio ese insulto… algo diferente…

- Que?

- Pa…-tartamudeo Itsu- parece que no se llevan muy bien… en todas las fotos salís como enfadados

- Fuuuhh eso es porque el muy torpe siempre me esta molestando quiere ser mejor jugador que yo, pero no lo consigue.. y aunque cada día va mejorando… es un do'aho

- ….- nunca… jamas había escuchado a Rukawa decir una frase tan larga… y me fijé como Itsu pensaba lo mismo

- veo que te cae bien

- que? Ni hablar es un baka! Te puedes creer que me odia por culpa de una estúpida niña…

- de verdad…..

- jum… es un baka que no se da cuenta de nada

- ….- esa fue la frase que confirmo mis sospechas, no solo aquella frase, la forma en como hablaba, incluso, la emoción que le ponía… todo daban pistas de que Kaede Rukawa..

- ya veo…

pasaron los dias de vacaciones, Rukawa seguía en su mundo, hasta que por fin se sincero con Itsukai

- que…que querías- dijo nerviosa, pues y sabia a lo que había quedado

- veras yo.. lo siento… pero

- te gusta ese pelirrojo verdad

- …. Hum.. si

- por eso querías hablar conmigo….

- …si…

- ….

- Yo… de verdad que.. lo siento

- …..

- en realidad… solo quería salir contigo.. porque Toyata….

- Como…

- Solo te utilicé… para molestar a Toyata

- Solo me utilizaste?

- …. Gomen Nasai!…. pero de verdad que lo siento!

- No.. no te preocupes… ese pelirrojo te gusta mucho… no?

- Si

- No pasa nada…. Ya estoy bien- dijo disimulando mal

- Seguro…

- Si….

- Mañana me iré a Japón… tenemos partido el domingo y bueno en verano si pasamos a los nacionales.. no vendré…

- Oh… pro primera vez vamos a estar en vacaciones solo Toyata y yo….

- Si… bueno Mata ne

- … Sayoonara Rukawa

Rukawa se fue a Japón e Itsu se quedó muy triste… por mas que intentaba animarle, nada funcionaba, cada día comía, menos, ya no tenia esa sonrisa en la cara que tanto me gustaba ver… era algo desesperante… lo pero fue cuando me entere que Rukawa estaba saliendo con Sakuragi… después de los nacionales.. parece que se lesiono no, decidí mantenerlo en secreto por Itsukai, pero ya se había enterado…

Una mañana fui a su casa, no era verano… ni nada pero quería hablar con él quería confesarlo lo que sentía, quería decirle que yo iba a suplantar el lugar que Rukawa había dejado vacío, pero cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación me lo encontré en la cama, dormido… un sueño muy profundo, del que nunca se iba a despertar… sus sabanas manchadas de rojo.. su cuello cortado, aun después de muerte la sangre seguía saliendo.

Me desplomé.. no podía creerme que Itsukai hubiera sido capaz de hacer aquello, no podía dejar de llorar, él había muerto… en su mesa de noche había una carta, donde ponía mi nombre, la abrí y empecé a leer… en esa carta ponían frases tan dolorosas como "Toya no llores por mi.. yo en realidad así soy feliz" frases que no quería leer, pero que mis ojos las miraban, leía como me decía que había querido mucho a Rukawa y que ahora que sabe que es realmente feliz, el también lo seria, pero no en este mundo, porque sin él, no podía conseguir la felicidad absoluta, porque no podía soportar como Rukawa era tan feliz, porque era un egotista, por eso había decidido irse, porque no quería pensar que era tan egoísta como para querer que Rukawa estuviera con el aun sabiendo que se sentiría desgraciado.

Como siempre a Rukawa no le importó en absoluto lo que le había pasado a Itsukai, iban a enterrarlo en París que es donde el quería morir y Rukawa ni siquiera se preocupó en saber donde iban hacer la ceremonia.

RING RING

- mochi mochi? Soy Kaede Rukawa

- … soy Toyata

- eh? Ah.. hola.. yo siento lo que ha pasado con Itsukai… voy a ir…- de fondo se escuchaba la voz de un chico.. pero no entendía bien lo que le estaba diciendo

- /Kae.. quien es/- Kae?.. a Itsu ni Kaede dejaba que le llamara

- /Nadie… tu sigue con tus tonterías Do'aho/ - do'aho? Entonces… no es otro que aquel pelirrojo?

- Te llamo… porque..

- /voy a ducharme mientras hablas por teléfono/

- /que? No! Espérame yo también quiero ducharme/ ey Toyata tengo que colgar a que hora es lo de

- como puedes ser tan insensible?

- Que?

- Ni siquiera te preocupas por Itsukai? ah muerto IDIOTA y tu solo piensas en tu felicidad?

- …… no estoy precisamente feliz en estos momentos

- ah no? Y que haces jugueteando con tu estúpido pelirrojo.. eres asqueroso, tu eres el que debería sufrir por amor maldito

- el entierro es este sábado vas a poder ir o tu pelirrojo te necesita?

- Claro que iré… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.. donde es

- Odio que seas tan feliz cuando hay gente que esta sufriendo tanto no mereces lo que tienes, no mereces esa felicidad

- No me cuelgues dime en que sitio…

- No tiene derecho a ir a su entierro, si de verdad te importo una mínima pizca averígualo tu

- Espera- colgué

Evidentemente no vino al entierro, ni siquiera se presento alguna vez en su tumba, sabia que Itsukai seria enterrado en París, pero el nunca se preocupo en ir a vistarlo… por eso quiero vengarme, hacerle sufrir…

/FIN FLASH BACK/

- Toyata….

- Lo siento Haruko.. se que odias a Hanamichi pero mi odio por Rukawa es mas fuerte, se que te estoy utilizando para ver la destrucción de ese engendro pero de verdad que quiero verlo sufrir

- ….

- Se que con esto tu también sufrirás, ya que lo quieres de verdad…. Pero quiero que su alma se extinga que ya no pueda sentirá nada mas que dolor, como Itsukai, y yo sentimos…

- Te entiendo pero.. Rukawa

- Quiero hacer que este sea el peor final para Rukawa.. quiero que veo lo que es ver como muere alguien al que ama mas que a su ser.. quiero ver su destrucción

- Toyata tu…

- Vamos a convertir su vida en una película trágica

- Te ayudaré… pero prométeme que de verdad Sakuragi desaparecerá

- Te lo prometo

CONTINUARÁ…

Sakare: aquí hay varias cosa que quiero aclarar… la semana de primavera son dos semanas, y se podrían decir que son las vacaciones de final de curso… ya que en Japón el curso comienza cuando florecen las flores de cerezo… pero a mi no me venia bien calculando las vacaciones por eso he decidido.. que fuera como un curso normal español XDDDDDDD… pero vaya creo que no afecta en realidad mucho al contenido.. y bueno…. GOMEN! Por la confusión XDDD

Sakare: espero que este capitulo os guste.. es un poco larguito… bueno en realidad no pero es mas largo que los últimos capítulos… bueno la verdad es que los últimos capítulos eran muy cortos XDDD… bueno pues eso espero que os guste!

Sakare: y decir que a partir de ahora ya no se cuanto me voy a tardar ya que hasta ahora sabia como continuarla historia pero si no me viene la inspiración antes de dos semanas supongo que me tardaré mas… espero que no pq cuanto mas me tardo mas pierdo el hilo de mi historia XDDD… bueno solo era eso Gomen!

GRACIAS POR LOS 


	11. La muerte del Tensai

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

Sakare: este es un fanfic de relaciones chicoXchico así q si tiene mente delicada…. Q hacéis leyendo esto??? Bueno pues los personajes no son de mi propiedad y por desgracia nunca lo serán ya q si lo fueran solo habría lemon XD y algunos personajes desaparecerían… o serian borrados.. a todo esto espero q os guste.

Sakare: si se me escapan algún diminutivo -.- perdón es la costumbre del msn XD

SAKARE: atención aun que es poco.. Pero aquí hay algo de LEMON.. así que... bueno ya os he avisado XDDDDDDDD

DIARIO DE TRES ALMAS

RuHana

Capitulo XI: La Muerte del Tensai

///////RUKAWA///////

- Hana… es de día…mm? Hana?- me giro repentinamente para ver la cara de mi pelirrojo pero como ya suponía el no estaba…- Hanamichi?- rápidamente me visto para salir a buscarlo primero por toda al casa y después por al calle… maldita sea.. seguro que se fue a su casa.. tengo que hablar con él, seguro que aun esta enfadado.. que estoy pensando claro que lo estará!.. tengo que solucionar lo nuestro antes de ir en busca de ese malparido de Toyata…. Pero veo encima de mi mesita una nota.. como no me podía haber dado cuenta antes?

Amor:

Me voy a casa no vengas a buscarme porfavor solo necesito pensar un poco en todo esto, pero nunca he estado mas enamorado de ti que ahora…

Te quiere: Hana

Esa nota me tranquilizó así que sabiendo que Hana estaba bien, me pondría en contacto con Toyata… para solucionar todo de una buena vez.

Piiipiiipiiii

- Sí? Quien es?

- Hijo de puta!!

- Eh?… Rukawa verdad? Cuando una persona contesta no debes decirle esa clase de insultos no lo digo por mi, ya se que clase de calaña eres pero normalmente a las personas no les suele gustar.. aunq debo decir que te has definido perfectamente.

- Cabrón!!…- tranquilízate!- tenemos que hablar y solucionar todo de una buena vez

- No hay nada que solucionar…

- no puedes seguir así.. a las 11.00 en el Danny's

- como? Ahora no me vengas de chulo prepotente dándome ordenes, además de que vas haciéndote ahora la buena persona?? Yo ya no tengo nada que decirte.. ya te lo dije todo cuando Itsukai murió.. y hasta que no vea tu tumba no te diré nada

- …. Toyata.. yo

- OHH no mejor.. prefiero ver al tumba de Hanamichi.. que te parece la idea Kaede-KUN?

- Que?

- Ahora padeces sordera? Por cierto como esta? Debe dolerle todo

- Como sabes?

- Se todo sobre ti, te piensas que esta durante años con tu asquerosa compañía no iba a saber que actitud pondrías? Eres de lo peor.. ni siquiera te días de tu Koi.

- ….. Toyata- no digas nada subido de tono.. sino será peor.. - ya basta si quieres venganza hazlo conmigo pero deja a Hanamichi

- A ti nada te perturba, solo Sakuragi y él es el objeto de mi venganza! Es mi mejor arma

- ….- cada segundo me ponía mas colérico

- porque no dices nada? Eres un cabrón sin sentimientos, te pensabas que no sabría como ibas a actuar? Pues estabas muy equivocado!!

- … dime donde esta Hanamichi…- dije intentado tranquilizarme

- Es que solo acordarme de todo el daño que le hacías a Itsukai.. me dan ganas de matarte!!! Aquella vez.. una de las pocas veces que llamaste a su casa cuando erais pareja.. solo fue porque tu pelirrojo se había besado con una chica, solo por eso fuiste a su casa a para ahogar las penas acostándote con él.

- Como?..- como podía ser que supiera eso?

- Ese día yo estaba allí! Y vi como de estar llorando amargamente por tu culpa, se puso contento por tu llamada.. y tu le utilizabas, solo por despecho, por no saber como conseguir lo que querías, te mereces todo lo que ha sufrido Itsu

- Espera un momento..

- A las 11:00 n Danny's te enseñare algo divertido jmjmjm- cuelga

- ………

me dirigí al Danny's inquieto por la ausencia de mi koi, sabia que estaba en casa, pero algo ajeno a todo me decía que fuera a comprobar si era verdad, dudaba que se hubiera ido sin decirme nada… pero soy tonto?? Siempre estoy igual.. yo y mis malditos celos, mi maldita posesión, se que esta bien, se que Toyata no le ha hecho nada, se que el me quiere, entonces, porque me dirijo al Danny's?? Lo único que haré es sospechar mas de el, esta claro que Hana esta bien solo necesita pensar, porque no confío en él? seguro que ahora esta pensando en todo lo que nos ha pasado mientras se como una tableta de chocolate- sonrió- si seguro, el me lo dice todo, nunca tiene ningún secreto conmigo…. Esta vez confiare en él…. lo solucionare todo con Itsukai.. le pondré las cosas claras e iré a casa de mi mono a pasar la noche…dicho así parece fácil de hacer no?..

pero por primera vez en toda su vida tendría q haber hecho caso a su instinto celoso y posesivo.

- Anda por una vez llegas puntual1

- Toyata déjate de rodeos y hablemos

- De que

- Me has llamado para algo no?

- Si.. lo que pasa es que lo que quiero enseñarte.. decirte es demasiado pronto..

- No me saques de quicio, porque ahora mismo no me importaría matarte!

- Uy, yu, que miedoooo…. En fin…

- Porque?

- Porque que?

- Porque haces todo esto?

- Ya te lo dije por teléfono

- ….

- Deseo tu sufrimiento y se que culpándote de algún asesinato o algo no funcionaria, tu lo que necesitas es que alguien muy querido desaparezca.. y bueno ante son sabia quien podía ser… pero ahora se muy bien que tu punto débil es el pelirrojo.

- …. Que quieres decir?

- Yo? ….- mira por la ventana- nada…

- …

- además la venganza no es buena, si el culpable no sufre no crees?

- Hana no…

- Hana no… Hana no nada!!! Lo mismo te podría decir de Itsukai

- Es distinto

- Es verdad, es peor lo que tu hiciste, porque lo conocimos los dos le quería yo! Tu solo le utilizaste incluso duda que sintieras algo.. ni siquiera amistad!

- Y me arrepiento de lo que paso… por eso le pedí perdón…

- y por eso se suicidó!!!!!

- ….

- Seria justo que..

- Yo… yo tambien sufri con lo que pasó

- No mientas farsante a ti todo te dio igual..

- No..

- Seria justo que tu vivieras toda la agonías que viví yo- me levanto amenazándole

- Estoy harto de tu juego estúpido, a Hana ni tocarle

- Jmjmjm.. peor quien dice que vaya a ser yo quien le toque?

- Eh?

- Es que no caes en nadie que también odio al pelirrojo??..

RING RING RING

- Si?

- Vale

- De verdad? Genial ahora voy

- Que te pasa? Porque estas así? Tranquila…

- No te preocupes hasta ahora

- Si iré con Rukawa- cuelga

- Quien….

- Era Haruko

- Haruko?….. maldita sea que planeáis?

- Quiero que hables con Haruko

- Como? Para que?

- Para salvar a tu pelirrojo

- Nani?

- Vamos?

- Rápido!!- le sigo sabiendo que Hana se encuentra con ella, debí confiar en mi instinto llego a unos edificios abandonados, no muy lejos del Danny's, donde hay varios camiones cargando algunos productos para llevarlos a su destinatario.

- Para que me traes aquí?

- No te parece divertida esta situación?

- Que quieres decir?

- No se, para que crees que te he traído aquí?

- ..

- por amor a los camiones?

- …

- porque Haruko se encuentra aquí?… y porque se encontrara aquí?

- ….

- De verdad que no se nada de lo que planea esta chiquilla

- … DONDE ESTA!!!

- Solo tienes que girarte y veras a la preciosa Haruko

- ….!!- me giro rápidamente y la veo muy alterada…

- no crees que pasan muchos camiones?

- …..

- que crees que pasaría si lanzáramos algo a la carretera?

- Co.. como?

- Anda pero si Haruko no esta sola verdad?

- ..- vuelvo a mirarla y veo como dos hombres bastante altos sujetan algo… no no puede ser es Hanamichi?

- ….jmjmj - se acerca por detrás y me agarra para que no pueda ir hacia donde esta el pelirrojo inconsciente, donde esta aquellos hombres y Haruko cogiéndolo para tirarlo a la carretera

- SUELTAME!!!! HANAMICHI!!! - grité desesperadamente

- Haruko!- hizo una seña con la cabeza y los hombres abanzaron hacia el aquella gran carretera para arrojarlo..

- NO…. Espera, NO, NO LO HGAIS!!!!!

- Es demasiado tarde Rukawa.. un camión a velocidad que va en ese punto de la carretera es imposible que pueda parar a tiempo

- No lo hagáis, suelta cabrón!!!, no seáis idiotas descubrirán que fuisteis vosotros

- Iluso.. no ves que mi padre es jefe de justicia…. Van a culpar a su hijo?

- No…. NO…. HANAMICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- ante mi grito de dolor veo como aquellos malditos hombres se van corriendo del sitio donde estaba Hanamichi justo porque en ese momento pasaban un conjunto de camiones de carga y al verle… intentaron frenar…… pero………

Aquello que nunca me pude imaginar ha pasado hoy…. He visto la muerte de mi tensai.

CONTINUARÁ…

Sakare: lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa titititititiiitiiuutututu pues va ser que ha muerto no?? XDDDD pero bueno aun tengo 3 capítulos para pensar como continuo su muerte XDDDD, ya que los siguientes será lo mismo solo que vista de diferentes perspectivas, como al principio de este fic XDDD, así que dentro de 3caps veréis la continuación de la muerte XDDDD ya q no se si hacer que frenaron bien o que lo han matado XDDDDDDD, supongo que frenar no lo pondré ya que seria un tanto ridículo y muy normal.. que al final se salve XDDDDDDD por eso… creo que la mejor opción es que muera.. pero es que sino….. ru acabará sólito.. bueno XDDDDDDDDD ya pensare como hacerlo XDDDDD lalalalaaaaa

GRACIAS POR LOS 


End file.
